Skis
by Moved to Alaskan Midsummer
Summary: Norwegian Lukas Bondevik is probably the world's best Under-18 Skier, quickly followed by his brother, Emil. Ever since he was seven, he's been 'married' to the slopes. Now, 10 years later, his father sends them to Denmark. After a strange incident occurs there, his view on life, and life in general are going to completely change, for better or for worse. DenNor, SuFin, others too.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or its Characters. Hetalia, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, England and Romania are copyrighted to Hidekaz Himaruya. Plotline, Lukas and Emil's Father and Instructor, 'Norway' and 'Denmark' are owned by me. Norway and Denmark (The Countries) are owned by the people.**

* * *

**CURRENT DAY- 19th FEBRUARY**

_"And now, please attach your seatbelts as we slowly descend into Copenhagen, Denmark."_

I fluttered my eyes open from my daze to the scratchy electronic woman's voice. Covering my mouth slightly in a yawn, I looked first at my father, head down in a book, then to my younger half-brother, Emil. He seemed to be focused on something out of the plane window, I think it was a flock of birds passing by or something like that. I was going to turn around and not bother him, but he turned around himself.

"You really don't want to go to Denmark, do you?"

"We were fine in Norway, fuck Denmark."

"Lukas, stop being so problematic." Father said, not moving his head from the book.

"Well, did Emil or I get a say in this? Of course not. I loved Norway, it was where I was born and grew up. I was starting a career, but you just go and move us without letting us have a say in this. I'm moving back as soon as I hit eighteen, and I'm taking Emil with me."

"Lukas, stop bringing an image to yourself!" He hissed back, his light blue eyes flashing with anger. "You won't do such thing!"

"I'm a fully grown adult in the space of three months today, so you have nothing to do with me then because I'll be a legal adult. It's not as if you do anything now anyway." I muttered, drawing _my_ attention to one of the magazine's in the rack on the back of the chair in front. Emil turned back to the window, a 'Why Me' expression on his face, while father flipped another page in his book- almost tearing it from the binding- eyebrows burrowed in frustration.

It was true, neither me nor Emil got a say in moving to Denmark, he just came up to us and said 'We're moving'. That was less than a week ago, just after a skiing competition. Both Emil and I did it as a competitive sport, I'd done it since I was seven, he'd started just after. Due to being two years to his senior and having a year's more training, I usually won by just a couple of seconds, if that.

_"And now, coming around the final turning, both Lukas Bondevik and Emil Steilsson are coming in, obviously both trying to beat their half-brother. Haha, have you got anything to add onto that, Berwald?"_

_"Hmm."_

_"Stop being so antisocial while we're commentating!" _Tino had been a good friend of mine since we had first met. His Uncle was actually close friends with mine and Emil's trainer, so we both met at the slopes, just after he moved from Helsinki. We then started at the same school once we hit eleven, so we had gotten to know each other a lot more than we had originally. Berwald had come along once we were around fifteen, having just moved from Stockholm. He usually scared people by just _looking_ at them, but the two of us actually got on- well, when he actually spoke. _"You know you could get sacked! It's only a part-time job, I know, but I still want to keep it until we get a full-time one!"_

I could help but chuckle as Tino kept trying to get Berwald to say something, but to no avail. It had been like this since Berwald had started at our school. In the two and a half years we had known each other, he had probably said one hundred words that were willingly said and not forced (like being asked a question). Actually, 'Hmm' (Now, this is going to be classed as a word to make Berwald look slightly better) and the odd 'Hallo' were probably the only ones, taking them off left nothing.

However, I still kept my concentration on Emil. I could hear his pants just behind me, so I quickly sped up and crossed 0.3 seconds ahead of him.

_"Sorry about the *cough* incident *cough* everyone! So, Lukas Bondevik from Norway comes in first with his half-brother Emil in a _very_ close second! And following them up is Nikolai_

_ Arlovskaya from Belarus who will be taking bronze home with him. Now the leading trio have finished, let's go back and see how some of their other fellow Skiers are doing! "_

Slowly skidding to a halt, I used this as a chance to catch my breath. Emil slowed down afterwards, and eventually stopped, near enough leaning against my shoulder. Sliding my now snow-covered goggles firmly attached to my face, I slowed my breathing and high-fived him softly.

"Beat you."

"There's always next time." Emil said, shrugging his shoulders. As his older brother, I knew he was irritated because I had. Anyway, he always said that, so I wasn't really bothered.

As Nikolai finished, and our instructor congratulated us, the two of us went into the changing rooms to shed the snow covered clothing.

"Поздравления." (Congratulations) Nikolai came in, pulling off the damp clothing wrapped around him.

"Takk, til deg også." (Thanks, to you too) I replied. Emil smiled softly but said nothing, until:

"Sorry, Nikolai, I'm not trying to pry or anything, but why are you wearing breast-pads? I'd understand a bit more for Biathlon but…"

"Emil, it's his choice whether he wears them! Or is it just Belarusian Uniform?" Now I _knew _why Nikolai wore breast pads, he knew I knew too. Either Emil was as thick as a brick or some snow got in his eyes.

I swear I heard him mutter 'Fuck, someone found out' into his snow jacket, before shaking his head. "Learn the difference between real and fake breasts, Steilsson. It'll help you get a girlfriend. Bondevik, shut your fucking mouth."

"Wait, what?!"

"Someone's only just realised I was female _other _than the pervert Bondevik? God, men are even more stupid then I first thought."

"I'm not a pervert, I'm just smarter than the average man."I smiled to myself slightly.

"But this is the _Men's_ 15km. The Women's is tomorrow." Gott, Emil.

"They're too freaking slow I always end up way too far ahead, so I said I had a twin brother and then started doing the Men's. At least I have fucking competition then. Anyway, the name's _Natalya _Arlovskaya, if you care. Well, even if you don't, don't forget it because I'll be getting the Gold next time, you'll just have to settle with Silver and Bronze. Now, stop harassing me and let me go and find _big brother~_" And with that, she managed to get into the Female Changing Room and the room was quiet again.

Emil gave me a look, and as soon as we couldn't hear Natalya anymore, he said "Well, that has to be one of the ten weirdest things I've ever seen."

"_Big brother knew all the time_." I thought, hiding my smirk behind my naturally stoic face.

Another lot of skiers flooded in then- the secondary group, some grunting with defeat, others smiling with adrenaline, a few congratulating us on 'Yet another amazing match from Norway's best young skiers!' The two of us decided that we should finally get changed back to our normal clothes (after all, even though we had taken the coats off, there was still another layer of damp underclothing).

Eventually, I got back into my button-up tartan shirt (red with blue and white diagonal lines), loose trousers (after having the clingy material of the ski suit on, I needed them), and some black shoes I used to wear at posh parties before we stopped going anymore. Clipping my cross hair pin in place, I nodded to Emil, telling him I'd wait for outside, and exited the changing rooms.

"Lukas, you're amazing! You've got to teach me how to ski like that!" Tino quickly ran up to me, brown eyes filled with excitement as he near enough squashed me as he enveloped me into a large hug.

I smiled slightly. "It's called practise. Spending all my free time on the snow didn't _not _do anything."

"But you have to have techniques for you and Emil to get so far ahead from anyone else!"

"Monday. School's probably snowed in, I doubt there won't be anything going on at all in town since the schools on the top of a hill and there was a 95% chance that would close."

"Ooh, thanks Lukas, I owe you one! Also, can you help me with our Norwegian homework too?" The small smile on his face graced even further up his face, almost splitting his jaw from the rest of his face.

"Don't push it." I said, just as Emil came out, kicking some snow off the end of his shoes.

"But Norwegian's really hard! It's not my fault that I was born in Finland!" Tino whined, his smile being replaced with a small pout.

"You still don't get sarcasm. I was joking, anyway, you know the drill."

"What drill?" Emil asked as he finally caught up with the conversation.

"What drill?" I replied. "I never mentioned a drill." This resulted in Tino laughing slightly. Being an only child and seeing a sibling argument probably is funny to him.

"Fuck you, Lukas."

"Don't be in a bad mood just because big brother beat you~" I started. "Or is this because of what Natalya said?"

"Wait, who's-"

Emil scoffed. "I'd rather have a handful of decent grades than girls trying to get in my pants."

"Ah! Sorry, got to go, Berwald wants me! See you around!" Both Emil and I knew Tino was a bad- no, _terrible_ liar. All three of us had seen the Swede leave five minutes ago in his car, some Swedish thing his dad got him for his birthday.

"Come on, we all know you're just sulking because big brother beat you. Just say the two B words and I'll stop annoying you~"

"I am not saying the two B words! I'm SixTEEN last time I checked."

"Big Brother~"

"Fuck you."

"Big Brother~" I started swinging my hands around for emphasis. He would say it and I would make him say it.

"Fuck you." He decided to swing a middle finger around just to make himself look smart.

"Big. Brother."

"Fuck. You."

I quickly recoiled as he sent a sharp slap at my face, hissing as my already cold skin came into contact with his numb hand.

"Emil, what did I say to you about slapping your brother?" Father had decided that moment to walk up. Unlucky Emil; he may seem calm and caring for our upbringing now, but he silently ticked until someone trod on his 'bomb'. We had both stepped into the 'DANGER. Active Bombs in this area' zone.

"Not to do it." His eyes shot me a look. 'You got lucky'.

"Whatever. Anyway, I've got the boxes, I need you to pack your stuff into them." So he missed our race to get boxes was his excuse…Wait, what?

"Why?" Usually if he dragged us somewhere, he used the plastic bag in the suitcase trick.

"Norway said Denmark would pay me a lot more." 'Norway' was his unknown boss, not even father knew his name.

"Do you mean a man called Denmark or the actual country Denmark?" _Please say the first one…_

"He's found us a nice place just outside of Copenhagen for us to stay in until we get enough to buy an actual place out there."

Dammit.

"So, how long have we got until the move?" Emil asked, playing the peacekeeper. He knew I hated our father with all my guts. Emil's arguments were just child's play, this was the real thing.

"Monday. So, as soon as we get home, I need all your things boxed by tomorrow night at the latest."

* * *

"_As we start hitting altitude, please fasten your seatbelts. The members of the crew on board this plane hope you enjoyed your flight to Copenhagen. Queries can be made to the Air Stewardesses are you make your way out of the plane. Thank you for flying with Danish Airlines, and enjoy your day~"_

I grunted softly as I tightened my own up- I had it on loosely but not tight enough to actually be classed as 'on'. It was the most comfortable position I could get into, especially crammed in between father and Emil.

After two blocked ears and a large drop in altitude, we finally landed in Denmark. I looked out the window, and the first impression made my thoughts look good.

_"It's just a couple of months until you turn 18 Lukas, you can survive that long surely. You'll just have to learn to put up with their _beer drinking, loud, brainless _behaviour or just hide in the apartment. Actually, if I had some decent books that doesn't sound half that bad~"_

"Lukas, are you just going to sit there daydreaming or get off this stupid, stuffy plane?" I realised I had zoned out, father's arms folded and Emil blocked in because of me. He didn't look half as grumpy- though he didn't say it, he didn't want to move about 65% as much as me, and that is still quite a lot. He had already moved from Iceland when his mother rejected him when he was three, moving to yet another country must be pretty annoying. Anyway, if there was a return flight, I wouldn't mind just sitting here and relaxing~ Life's a bitch, so I reluctantly got off and took in the Danish air. Surprised I starting coughing? Neither am I.

The bus going from the plane to the actual airport was full of happy chatting people- mostly loud blonde children and men who couldn't wait until they could get their hands on the beer stereotypical Dane's were known Oh so well for drinking as if they were in a desert parched and had found an oasis. From the looks of things, there were people returning home from holiday, actually starting the holiday then, or here for business. We looked like the only one's possibly moving.

"Ohmigod, is that Lukas Bondevik and Emil Steilsson?" _Too tired, leave me alone._

After several signatures and being hugged (squashed) by several pre-teen girls (as well as shooting a look at father. Skiing wasn't just a 'crappy hobby' I did like he said, no-one came, knew his name and hugged him eh?), I finally managed to get away from them and get some of the stupid Danish air so I could actually breathe (and choke in the process).

As our clothes luggage (the rest of it was coming separately, we had only brought what we would have needed if we were staying half a week), came around on the thing that spat the bags out after the people who took them off the plane threw them through the shoot, we dragged it groggily through the 'EU passengers' (Let me teach you a lesson if you didn't know this: We aren't members of the EU but Switzerland and Norway and the other European Non-EU members are allowed through the EU passengers part. Don't ask me why) and finally managed to get out of the crappy airport and actually got somewhere.

Bye, Norway. I will see you again the _moment_ I hit eighteen.

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER- 22nd FEBRUARY**

I sprawled myself out on my back, my shirt sliding up slightly as I had my head down in a book on Norwegian tales. Thank the Norse Gods I managed to slide in three decent books in what I had of the suitcase, otherwise my biathlon rifle would have made a good use. I was actually sad enough to put one of those countdown clocks on my phone until I hit eighteen so I knew exactly long before I could get out of this shithole and back into the country I called home. It was too warm anyway here, it was what Denmark classed as 'cold for this time of the year', and I was in shorts and shirt. Yes, I know the countries weren't far apart, but since I was out on the snow most of the time, I classed a comfortable temperature a lot cooler than most other Norwegians.

Father hadn't been to the apartment since he dumped his stuff, probably gone to a hotel and stayed there while he met 'Denmark'. Or 'Denmark' got too drunk on beer and tried getting into father's pants. Either was possible. Emil was conceived by a one-night stand, so I don't trust him when sex is concerned. He also left my mother when she was pregnant with me, and then as soon as I didn't have to depend on her, he took me off of her. Yet another two of the hundreds of thousands of reasons hearing his name makes me want to spit.

Thinking about Emil, he was getting stranger more recently, even before we moved to Denmark. One of the only things he got off his mother was this little Puffin toy, ironically named 'Mr. Puffin'. He still kept it close to him all the time, even if someone declared he was gay because of it. Though, ever since he hit sixteen, he's gotten obsessed to talking to it like it was a human being. It's got worse as it's gone on as well.

As long as he didn't have some mental disorder, I didn't care. He probably got so antisocial because we both refused to leave the building and because I had spent the whole time reading, Mr. Puffin was probably the only alternative. He had never been that social in Norway anyway.

Another thing I had managed to fit in my bag was my laptop. Most people thought I was more on the technophobe lines more than techno-geek, but it had some uses for me:

Use 1: Seeming as the Internet literally powered the world nowadays, so if I wanted to look up something I had interest in (Skis, Nordic Mythology, A Piece of Homework I wanted to do well in or Exam Preparation…et cetera), then I was probably sat at my desk covered in paper or sat on my bed with it curled in between my stomach and knee's.

Use 2: As I stated in 'Use 1' I used it for research. As well as that, for things such as Skiing and the Mythology, I also went on Forums and the odd Blog. It was much more helpful sometimes talking to people with the same passions who could possibly be future friends.

Use 3: From the looks of things, each use is leading on to the next one. I was also fascinated by Magic. Not that I had admitted it, but I collected Wooden Ornaments, usually of Norwegian Mythological creatures, and for some reason, they somehow came to life. My first one, off my mother, was a Troll, the one I was the closest to. It couldn't talk, but it was a comfort…not that I'm feminine enough to need comfort, I spend most of my day in a freezing climate, I'm tough.

Back on subject, our Computing and Languages teachers got together for us all to get accounts on this Penpal website, and we all were assigned with one or two people somewhere in the world who had a good grasp on a language we were learning. Mine just so happened to be English. We were thirteen or fourteen when this was, so Tino was there but Berwald wasn't. I guess that's how they're so close; Berwald was actually his partner since he was learning Swedish as well as Norwegian (I guess that's why he struggles with Norwegian- technically it's his third language). I was assigned with two people- Arthur Kirkland, a Native Speaker from London, and Vladimir Porcespu, a pretty decent speaker from somewhere in Romania. Though Arthur could be a bit naggy and got really pissed since both our teachers had been teaching us American English instead of 'The Correct English'.

We'd got on pretty well other than that, but when we realised we all had an interest in Magic, I guess that's where it really kicked off. Arthur saw Magical Creatures too, though his were British (or more Specifically English) Mythical Beings, such as Unicorns, Fairies and apparently his closest was 'Flying Mint Bunny'. Vladimir told us from his first message he was a Vampire, but until he showed us his fangs via video and all his 'equipment', we didn't believe him. We were still pretty close now, three or so years later.

Use 4: I could still talk to Berwald and Tino if I wanted to or needed to check how things were back at home. I guess they were my only real friends in Norway, other than my magical creatures. I also had access to the Norwegian News, too. I'm pretty lucky we got free WiFi of Denmark's cousin who worked for something to do with Internet.

Use 5: When I was about fifteen and starting to get fame, Emil recommended making a blog or something to show of my Skiing pictures, awards and, well, my potential. I think he was pretty proud having a half-brother who was worthy of having his own page about. Not that he wanted to get the fame out of me, he was interested in Skiing, but not Obsessed like I was. We ended up joining it between us, naming it 'The Bondevik-Steilsson Brothers'. Original, I know.

I guess there are plenty others I could state but I didn't because five was a decent number to stop at and basically, it was too much effort.

I was Considering the Fourth Use, but I opted for the Third. I hadn't spoken to Vladimir since the day before the 15km, and Arthur for about two weeks. He had three brothers, Allistor, Ian and Dyllan, so he had to fight with them a bit for it. Seeming as they were all over eighteen now though (Alistair was eighteen when we first met), he was probably just busy with College or he'd been on when I hadn't. We spoke via Skype, Facebook or some other Social Network site now. Vladimir usually replied the quickest; he was the least busy and Romania has 1st, 2nd, 4th and 5th place in the Top 5 Places for the World's Fastest Internet (I looked it up and Hong Kong came 3rd).

By the looks of it, they were both on, so as I connected myself to the video message (we had private ones if we just wanted to talk one on one, so I knew they wouldn't mind), I realised I joined mid-conversation..

"-So, that's why I gave her a massive bitch slap right in the face. Oh, hey Lukas, long time no see!"

"That's still an inappropriate way to treat a lady, Vladimir. I hope you apologised to her. Yes, he's right. Has everything been alright, Lukas?"

"She kicked me in the balls and left. Elizabeta is one sassy bitch. At least she didn't get the frying pan out."

"I still don't understand why she has a frying pan as a weapon." Arthur muttered, both of them completely ignoring me since Vlad went back to their original conversation.

About a minute later, Arthur said "Vladimir, you have realised Lukas was here the whole time and we've just ignored him?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Lukas! How's it up in freezing cold Scandinavia?"

"Yes, has something been the matter? I haven't seen you online for over a week and you're usually on at _some_ point every two or three days."

I sighed, before starting "Remember how much I said I hated Denmark?"

"Go on." Arthur ushered.

"You sometimes went on for hours. Have you even been there before? And anyway, wasn't Norway a Danish colony sometime, so you probably have Danish ancestry?"

I ignored Vlad, him making that point made it a whole lot worse. "For the next three months, I'm living here. Roll on May 19th…"

"I'm guessing that's why you haven't been on the last couple of days?" Arthur started, before being cut off by Vlad yet again.

"That's cool! If I didn't have to leave my precious Romania behind, I'd love to live in another country!"

"Yes, it is Arthur. Vlad, I'm living in _Denmark_. It's a complete shithole which is why me and Emil-"

"_Emil and I."_

"Sorry Arthur, Emil and I have hidden ourselves in our apartment."

"Jerk! Mum said you were doing your coursework and you're not! I'm telling her you lied!"

I guess it's kind of bad I always forget about Arthur's little brother, Peter, though near enough everyone else did too, so it wasn't just me. I didn't know much about his backstory, but apparently he was adopted from this family who were temporarily staying in England before they moved to Sweden, which is where he was born. He was twelve, and Arthur hated him _almost _as much as I hated my father.

"_Actually_, brat, I _was _doing my coursework. We're currently doing Dracula for Literature and since it's from Romania, me and Vlad were talking about it. And before you ask why Lukas is on, he's just moved countries so I'm checking whether he's alright!"

"But it's fun getting you into trouble since Allistor's left and I just got stuck with you, jerk."

"Shut it brat."

"Jerk."

"Brat."

"Big Jerky Jerk Jerk!" Peter just walked out of the room, slamming the door and by the sounds of it, probably getting a piece of paper and writing on it before sticking it on the door. He'd done it most of the times they had argued, and trust me, this was a daily routine in the Kirkland household, hourly before Allistor left or when Ian(who was only a half-brother when the other three were full brothers)'s half-brother Patrick came to stay. I'd heard him and Allistor get pissed to the hills downstairs while Arthur locked himself in his room once. Let's just say, since Ian was usually the 2nd quietest, you would think he'd been swapped by his opposite twin, or as some people said, 2P.

Arthur cursed under his breath before turning back to the camera smiling.

"_Dracula _takes the piss of us _real _Vampires! Why would I tell you about a book filled with lies?"

"I've finished my coursework in a free period but Mother thinks I have all my free time's worth of it, so it was just an excuse. Trust me, Allistor near enough got married to the wooden spoon-"

"Tell your 'Mother' she needs to get into the 21st Century. You know- The one where you can sue your parents for tapping your butt when you're naughty?"

"That'll give me the wooden spoon." Arthur sighed.

"Call that Childline thing you made that poster about like four years ago."

"Wait, you can remember a poster I made four years ago?"

"I'm a Vampire, it feels like four weeks more than four years."

"How old are you Vlad?" I asked.

He tapped his nose. "Me to know, you to find out when I still look young and beautiful and you'll be all wrinkly having wheelchair races~"

"At least if we are wrinkly you won't try and suck our blood out." Arthur said.

"You never know…I was hungry once so I picked on one of those old ladies that feed bread to pigeons~"

"Vladimir that's horrible!"

"But I was hungry!" He whined. "If you were a Vampire you'd realise."

"Wouldn't a criminal or a paedophile or something have been better? As well as filling your hunger needs, you're keeping criminals off the streets." I asked.

"They're probably taken drugs or something so they taste horrible." To emphasise, he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"So the old lady who could have had anything over her lifetime tastes better than a criminal?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"If you want to find out yourself, I can turn you and you can see how you like it~"

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think my mother would-"

"Would she get the wooden spoon out? Aaw, it poor little Arthur scared of a piece of wood that should be in a metal bowl instead of his bummy bum?"

"Jerk just got told!"

"Peter, at least knock before you come in, brat!"

"I used to share this room so some of my stuff is still in here!"

"Here, take my dictionary and look up 'Personal Space'."

"Dictionaries only give a definition for one word, not two jerk. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"So there is a brain in between those ears of yours! Who'd have thought it?"

"Leave me alone, jerk."

"You're in my room, so you leave, brat."

"Fine, I will!" He shouted, slamming the door and leaving again.

"Thank Gott Emil just leaves me alone." I muttered.

"You're lucky."

"Um, hey guys, I have to get going somewhere!~ It's almost night-time in Romania. See you both soon!" Vlad said, his screen turning off almost immediately afterwards.

"Um, Sorry, Lukas, but my mother's just called me down as well. See you soon and I hope Denmark gets better the more you get used to it. Goodbye!"

"Hhmph, yeah right." I muttered, before checking one last website for something, shutting down my laptop and walking in Emil's room. The door was wide open, so there was no reason he could shout at me for walking in without knocking.

"Hei, lillebror."

"What do you want?"

"Big brother's being kind and telling you he's going out."

"I don't care- Wait, I thought it was YOUR idea to keep up locked in here."

"I know, but I've managed to find somewhere I can go skiing, and if it means learning some of the stupid language and interacting with some of the stupid people, then I'm willing to do it."

"I heard father mention something about coming back today-"

"He hasn't been here when we're home so I won't be here when he's home. An eye for an eye really."

"Lukas, he's going to get really mad."

"You're only saying that because I stand up to him and you don't."

"It's because A) I actually _think _of the long term problems it'll cause, and B) I still have a while before I'm eighteen."

"Didn't I promise you I'd take you back to-"

"Father won't let you."

"If he actually paid attention to us then maybe I'd agree with him. But he doesn't so…I'll be going. Ha det!"

As Lukas walked off to find his things, he probably didn't hear Emil's murmuring of "He is going to get himself killed." before "Wait five minutes, I'll come with you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long. I was researching Denmark before I got into too much detail in the story that was completely wrong. I'm trying to get this as accurate as possible. If I get anything wrong about Danish culture, please tell me. I now have a Pen Pal from a Village 12km from Copenhagen, so this shouldn't be too bad if it is.**

**Also, I made a mistake last Chapter. I said Lukas' birthday was three months today on the 19****th**** of February. I meant the seventeenth.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or its Characters. Hetalia, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, England and Romania are copyrighted to Hidekaz Himaruya. Plotline, Lukas and Emil's Father and Instructor, 'Norway' and 'Denmark' are owned by me. Norway and Denmark (The Countries) are owned by the people. **

**Note: You may need Google Translate for the later part of this Chapter due to the fact Lukas starts speaking Norwegian.**

* * *

**22****nd**** FEBRUARY- CONTINUED.**

"I have to say for Denmark this isn't as bad as I'd have thought~"

I was right, it was good because there _was _a slope, and it was pretty good at that. Denmark is a pretty flat country, so I guess where we were wasn't such a bad area. But that doesn't mean I was complimenting Shit-mark. Apart from this, it was a pretty crap country.

At least the woman at the Information Centre came from Norway so she could speak Norwegian. When I asked her why she moved from a decent country to such a shithole she just laughed, which was pretty embarrassing.

Emil's been really quiet since the two of us left the apartment. We walked since it was pretty warm for the season and it wasn't too far, and the only time he'd spoken was when I asked him a question. And feeling ignored by your brother when you want to see if he's alright can be quite upsetting…and annoying as well.

Since it was our first time here we had both gotten a map to have a look at. It wasn't as good as Norway, but it'd do for three months- well less than three months now. Just 86 days left in the Danish craphole. As long as they hurried up I think I'd be alright.

But one thing that confused me was what the woman at the Information Centre said.

"Oh, I guess I'll warn you since you're new to the area. Whatever you do, don't go in the woods. You can go on the courses _through _them, but don't go anywhere near the tree's or anything. You'll seriously regret it. Other than that, have fun~"

Probably just someone tried to chop the tree's down and they don't want anyone getting hit. People around the World are stupid, they probably just got together for a meeting here.

"Since we usually split up, I'm going this way." Emil said, pointing to a route the exact opposite direction I was going.

We never split up, just went the same route but with a couple of minutes leeway. Big Brother always knows when something's wrong, this is just the icing on the cake.

"Fine, but either yell if I'm close enough or call me if you need me."

Emil rolled his eyes "I'm old enough to get myself out of trouble."

"You were chased by a moose last week and your face was a picture."

"S-Shut up, that wasn't meant to happen!"

"Oh really?"

"Really.

"_OK, I believe you."_

"Stop with the sarcasm!" Emil said, his eyebrows furrowed, before he turned around to where he had planned to go, making sure he could get as much snow as he could to cover me. It wasn't effective at all so it was just a waste of effort.

"Bye, lillebror!"

Emil stopped. "Fjandinn hirði þig, þú pirrandi eldri bróður."

"Don't swear at me, and you just called me Big Brother, even if it wasn't in the language I wanted~"

"Ríða sakir." He cussed, before physically leaving.

I smiled lightly to myself before going my own way. If only I had recorded it with my phone and played it in his sleep repeatedly so it would be the only thing he _would _say.

So, these are the things that had happened in the last week:

1) I had one another Skiing Competition

2) I had moved to Denmark

3) My thoughts on Denmark hadn't changed bar that there was a Skiing Mountain near where I lived.

4) Emil had called me Big Brother

5) My phone had just rung.

Wait…

I stopped myself, just pulling to the side since I didn't really want to be banned from the only Skiing Mountain in this part of Denmark, or possibly all of Denmark. I had noticed quickly enough, so I had managed to read the contact and pick up about a second before it would have gone off.

"Emil, I know we're somewhere new but-"

"Lukas, I slipped and I've twisted my ankle really badly and can't move."

"You've been only going for five minutes in another Country for the first time and have never injured yourself in Norway bar when you were just learning?"

"I know, but you _did _say, and I quote 'either yell if I'm close enough or call me if you need me', and since we went opposite directions, I called you."

"Yes, but guess who replied 'I'm old enough to get myself out of trouble'?"

"Please, just get yourself over here. I had to take my shoe and sock off my foot and it's starting to go blue."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Alright, I started skiing once you told me what the matter was and I've just started on the route you've taken. I'm at a fork point, which direction did you take?"

"Left, if you're at the one where the left route starts going uphill."

"Ja, that's where I am. How far up that route are you?"

"Urrrr, once you get fully up that hill, which isn't that far, you start to go around a cliff. Round that cliff you go back downhill and then I'm a little way from where it goes fully downhill."

"You were going fast for five minutes."

"…We've been here for 45 minutes. Check your phone."

"How can I check my phone when you're calling me?" I said sarcastically.

"Just- urgh. Get here now."

"I'm _coming_." I said, as I started going downhill like he had said to.

Eventually I made it. And guess what? He still just treated me like dirt.

"You took long enough."

"A 'Thank You Big Brother' would have done nicely."

By the looks of it, he went completely off course and slipped into a ditch on the side. Silly lillebror. At least he hadn't gone into the forest, and his arms were literally just outside of it.

"Lillebror, sit up."

"I can't. My arms have gone numb."

"I thought you took your shoe and sock off, not your jacket."

"I took my jacket to cover my foot and my other layers didn't keep me warm."

"Fine, Big Brother will get you up then. I'll grab your arms and don't even think about falling back over."

"I won't! Does it look like I'm enjoying lying down in snow?"

"You look like you're enjoying it as much as when that moose tried to eat your jacket."

"Shut up about that goddamn moose!"

I chuckled lightly to myself when I saw Emil's face burn with embarrassment, half from lying down here for at least the fifteen minutes it took me to get here (either he called quite a while after injuring himself or he was going very slowly) and half from that moose. I needed to find someone who used Photoshop to get a picture of him with the Moose next to him, and then put it up everywhere. Then send it to Tino and Berwald so they can spread it around at our old school too.

I walked around to grab his arms, and then-

SNAP!

No, I hadn't trod on a twig. I think this piece of snow was cursed by the devil, as I think I had just broken my own ankle badly.

"What have you just done?" Emil said, rolling over from his back to his stomach so he could have a better look.

I had somehow managed to stand on just one leg for a time period, but my leg gave in and I narrowly dodged Emil when I slipped down.

"Damn Lukas, what the hell have you just done?"

"M-Min ankel…"

"So you come to help me with _my _ankle, and then injure _yours?_"

"Ja, men det er ikke bare ankelen som gjør vondt ... hele kroppen min føles som om jeg ble knust av en lastebil..."

"Look, since my ankle doesn't look as bad as yours, I'll try and find help. Stay here." Emil said, before trying to get up and using his Ski to support the weight on his bad ankle.

"Min gud. Hvordan i helvete er jeg selv bevisst?" I whispered. A from the looks of it, I was going to become unconscious.

* * *

_Sometimes telling the unknowing is the best way to act. However, telling the unknowing can be the worst way to act too. _

_It may be difficult, but secrets can't be kept forever. Someone tells another person and then another…until everyone knows._

_Even a Child's knowing can be dangerous…they are perceived as stupid yet they can remember things most adults can't. _

_And these children can remember throughout the rest of their youth, into adulthood, where they too learn whether the secret is worth keeping or not._

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or its Characters. Hetalia, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, England, Romania, Sealand and Denmark and anyone else mentioned from the fandom bar the United Kingdom Brothers are copyrighted to Hidekaz Himaruya. Plotline, Lukas and Emil's Father and Instructor, 'Norway' and 'Denmark' are owned by me. Norway and Denmark (The Countries) are owned by the people.**

I woke up moaning due to the fact my head was throbbing so much it felt like a hammer trying to get a nail in, and kept failing- So left small notches everywhere.

"OH MY GOD HE'S NOT DEAD! I can actually do First Aid!" I couldn't figure out where, but someone was doing a Victory dance singing 'I'm from Danmark'. The lovely song which has the lyrics 'I'm from Danmark, I'm from Danmark, Suck my Dick, I'm from Danmark'. The scariest part was the first time I heard it, it was a woman singing it.

"Head…ache." I muttered, moving my elbow so I could prop myself up on it.

"He's not paralysed either! Am I the King of First Aid or what? Hey, kid, what's your name?"

"Lukas, I'm not a 'kid' and please stop yelling." I started whining, and I didn't care as long as he _shut up_. And stopped implying I was a baby goat.

Naturally, I sat up. And guess what? The singing idiot had leaned over the top of me so we crashed skulls.

I always thought that the actors and actresses under-reacted when they did the same in films. Trust me, I was right- It would probably still be worse if you didn't feel like you were about to die from a headache already.

"Holy Shit you have a hard head!" I had only just managed to open my eyes to see that whoever the singing idiot was had fallen off the bed I was on. Wait…last time I remember I was in snow.

"Where am I?"

"My place. Like it? I found you by yourself in the snow unconscious so I thought I'd be helpful." The idiot had decided to poke his nose upwards from the footboard. Wild blonde hair, blue eyes.

"My half-brother was getting help because I seriously hurt my ankle."

"So that's why that limping albino looking kid was getting pissed off yelling stuff I didn't understand was around here."

"He's not albino, and why didn't you do anything?"

"Like I _just _said, I didn't know what he was saying!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're pig-nosing."

"What the hell does pig-nosing mean?! It sounds weird."

"It's when the bottom of your nose goes up so it looks like a pigs. And since you're already weird, it suits you."

"Now that was uncalled for." He sulked. "And what's a pig?"

"You don't know what a pig is?"

"Ikke."

"Well, you're stupid then."

"It's not my fault!"

"Then who's is it?"

"…I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Why did you bring me in here then?"

"Because you were injured and that's what nice people do, right? I bandaged up your ankle and everything! You broke it pretty bad. Then I put you on the bed so you could rest it."

"Wait…if I remember rightly, I still had my Ski's on when I went unconscious."

"Please don't kill me if I told you I snapped them because I couldn't get them off your feet and you would be impossible to carry with them on! I'll fix them, I promise!"

"You'd better, they cost a lot of money. And wait, you carried me?"

"Yeah! I was gonna get my sled or something then I realised how light you were so I carried you over my shoulder."

"Oh…And you still haven't told me your name."

"Matthias Kølher. The name screams awesome, right?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Excuse me, but I get offended _really _easily, so I'd take that back if I were you."

"Oh, does anger make your hair stand on end? Oh wait, it already does."

This 'Matthias' or whatever his name was burrowed his brows. I'm guessing he was one of the very few people who wasn't used to having a dry, sarcastic person around them. "I'm getting coffee and I was going to offer you- but then you started being mean and since you can't walk, you'll have to suffer me drinking it right in front of you~"

"Maybe I'm not thirsty." I said as he walked out.

Due to having so many skiing accidents when I was younger and Emil having a violent stage when he was about thirteen, I could tolerate pain quite well and my ankle had gone numb from it being rested so I think that Matthias almost had a heart attack when I was leaning casually on the door frame.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?"

"I've got to move my foot otherwise I won't have so much movement in it when I get better."

"Trust me, I've dealt with a lot of injuries because of this damn forest and your ankle is definitely the worst I've seen from someone who survived going near to it."

"_This _damn forest? We're in it?"

"Yeah, I'll open the curtains for proof if you want." It must have been around midday, so the daylight streamed around the curtains. However, when he started to yank them apart, I realised we were so deep into it that it wasn't possible to see life in any direction. "Heh, most people have been so scared about the rumours about this forest even if they are severely injured they'll try and escape. After I saw your bro get up I thought you would too. You're the first person I've seen in about half a decade."

"So you haven't seen anyone in about half a decade yet you're probably the same age as me, give or take a few months?"

"17 years old, birthday June 5th."

"17 years old, birthday May 17th."

"It was alright at first, even though I was only a little kid, but then I got as bored as _hell_. I managed to find this thing and managed to meet two people on it though, Gil and Al." He said, kicking the monitor of a desktop that must have been around the same age we were. "When we were about 13 they were both found dead, along with their brothers, Ludwig and Matthew, under suspicious circumstances. Of course there was an _obvious _reason that they had died."

"And that was?"

"Look, I need to ask you an important question, and if you answer correctly and honestly, I'll let you live. If not, it won't just be your ankle that's broken."

"I promise. I'm a crap liar anyway."

"Do you believe in Supernaturals?"

"I guess believing in myself is a good start."

"You're a supernatural yourself?!"

"If you count seeing things other people don't that aren't hallucinations I guess so."

"I knew there was something off about you and your brother when I saw you! Is your brother one too?"

"He's secretive but he's been acting if he can interact with non-living things. He talks to anything bar people."

"Sounds like one." Matthias shrugged. "I'll tell you the truth about the rumours and why they were killed and stuff and why I live in the forest. But first either sit down or get back in that bed, before I'll have to kill you anyway to take you out of your misery!"

I sat down at the table opposite where he was just to make him happy, curling my fine leg back around the leg and kept my bad leg straight. "I can't picture you killing anyone at all."

"Once you've seen me snap you will. Trust me, you don't want to see me snap. Anyway, any questions you want to ask before we get started on this very boring conversation?"

"If you haven't seen anyone for half a decade wouldn't you have died from having no food and water?"

"Since most Supernaturals don't have the same needs as humans I can live that long without them. Anyway, I have a working tap and once you're used to it, cannibalism isn't too bad~"

"That's sick." I said, almost gagging at the thought of eating another person, pulling their bones and guts out everywhere and then eating all of it bar the skeleton. And he actually did it?!"

"There is two benefits- That they won't be a body the Police can look for and hey, just because humans think they are better than everyone else they don't eat their own species like other animals do. Gil's bird ate another bird once. Anyway, Norwegians are meant to be the most 'human' country so you probably think that cannibalism is to animalistic for you~"

"Make me one promise: If you kill me or I die, just dump me somewhere and _don't _eat me."

"You'll be dead so you won't know what I do." Matthias goofily grinned. "Anything else?"

"Just start talking about what the hell this is all about instead of about eating people." I rolled my eyes. I knew I hated Danes, but I didn't think anyone would go as low as to eat another human being- just because they died and for no other specific reason.

"OK, I'll start from the beginning:

_In near enough every country, there is at least one Supernatural. Sometimes there can be more than one. For example, they can be siblings or parent and child or grandparent and grandchild. They are always next of kin, though, and are bound together so tightly only death can separate them. After saying that, only a few of the countries have more than one. On from that, each Supernatural knows of at least one other, though we have less connection to Africa and South America than the other continents, the latter I don't think there are any from that we know about. _Do you know anyone?"

"I was friends with a Vampire from Romania and a Brit who had a similar ability to me. The Brit had brothers but they weren't close like you said they had to be."

Matthias stood up from where he was sat with his coffee and went to a drawer in the desk where his computer was. Pulling a wad of paper out he came back and sat down, scattering them all out. "Let me see…Vladimir Porcespu and the infamous Kirkland brothers?"

"Yes…wait, infamous?"

"No-one knows how, not even Alistair, he somehow managed to instead of making his unicorn look like a proper horse he made everyone see it. Trotted around London for half an hour before he realised."

"So even though they aren't close they are all Supernatural?"

"Alistair- Scotland, Dylan- Wales, Sam- Northern Ireland, Arthur- England. We don't know about Peter as of yet, but he was actually born on the Micro-Nation of Sealand, so he might be counted as being from there. Happy?"

"Carry on then."

"Okey-Dokey. _Well, of course everyone has their enemies. There is a large amount of people that want us dead. Scientists seem fairer than others, but still, random people want us dead. It's kind of cliché, but for every one Supernatural, one person goes against us. There's people who want us dead, but I mean the ones who are actually coming to kill us. I met the Danish person who wants us dead when I was little. My Mor was one too, so of course there was two of them. They had found us and were chasing us. We'd been going for hours already on foot, my birth village of Lyngby is twelve kilometres north of here. They'd gotten us trapped here, in this forest, and my Mor was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. She'd collapsed, telling me to keep running since she had carried me the whole time meaning I had my energy plus the adrenaline of it all to add on to it. Since I was only six I refused to leave her. When she realised, she had used her ability- To do anything she could to help others, especially Supernaturals- to do three things. One, to make myself immune to illness, starvation, parchedness and anything the killers do to me. Two, to transport the people who actually lived in this house elsewhere, forgetting they lived here and putting it under her name so I had the right to live here. Three, to curse the forest so that nobody at all could come in and hurt me. The two killers had not yet made it to the forest yet, so the elder one died of the effect of the curse and the younger is still alive, and he killed my Mor when she gave herself in, this time tying me to a tree so I wouldn't move. I believe you have heard of the man too, as well as your killer."_

"Who are they?"

"The man you know as 'Denmark' is mine, your father is yours."

"My own father wants to kill me."

"Ja…from my senses I'm getting you never got along but you never thought that he was going to kill you."

"Bastard." I whispered. "From what you said the Supernatural and Killer become 'bound' with each other once the younger of the two is born, so if my father is mine, why didn't he just kill me at birth?"

"Either he was waiting for the right time to do so or he doesn't know it is you."

"Whose is my brothers?"

"…His mother. He left him with you and your father when he was younger, right?"

"Yes."

"Your father and his mother met because of the very reason they were both killers. You know you're one before they are even alive, but you don't get the desire to actually go and kill before they are. She wanted him to teach her what to do. I'm guessing they realised she was closely bound to her Supernatural so much it was her next of kin, so I'm presuming he just fucked her up to see if they were right. As a natural mothers instinct she couldn't kill her own son, so she asked your father to kill him in the process of killing you. Killers can kill any Supernatural, but it doesn't relieve their feeling unless it is their own Supernatural."

I took in all the information better than I thought I would. "So your 'Mor' put the curse on the forest so that people would not come and kill you, but it still seriously injures other Supernaturals?"

"I lied to you because I didn't know whether you knew you were a Supernatural or not. I knew you were of course. She _did _set a difference between Supernaturals and others. Anyone else would have died if they even went off the course part. I'm guessing she was so desperate to just get it done she didn't manage to make it a little less painful for Supernaturals."

I nodded. To be honest, now that it had been rested, my ankle didn't even hurt that much for having near enough snapping it in half. It had gone numb so there was just a weird sensation in it when I moved it.

"So, your friends were killed because their killers had gotten to them."

"Yeah."

"So why don't you just go and kill your own killer?"

"Well, since we're bound, if one dies, the other does too. And the curse was to protect me from leaving the forest, so when I go too far out of it, I get the same effect as someone who comes too near it. Since you were slightly out of the forest, I got a really nasty burning sensation, my legs all blistered up and it really stings."

"Why have you changed things throughout the conversation?"

"First, I wanted to see how you'd keep up and how quick I could tell you, and I managed to tell you everything quicker than I guessed. Second, they knew which tree Mor had tied me to so shot a bullet at it and it grazed the back of my head slightly. I got short memory capacity from it. Wanna see the scar?"

"I'll pass, thanks."

"So, is skiing just a hobby of yours of what?"

I never usually spoke this much at all, but now he had mentioned skiing, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a problem getting me to _not _talk. Anyway, from his personality, he probably didn't care anyway.

Eventually, it got darker and darker until it was eventually night-time. Looking around, I only noticed there was one bedroom.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

Standing up, he literally ran up to the sofa before launching himself on it. "I hit the couch! It's actually really comfy, so you don't have to worry about me." He grinned.

"That's nice, because if you want the bed, you can have the bed."

"_Woah, _I kill and eat people but that doesn't mean I'm cold-hearted!"

"Hmm, I'd consider that twice." I said, standing up perfectly fine. I don't know how, but it was no pain whatsoever, and it wasn't even numb.

"How-"

"I'm tired and since you 'hit the couch' last night, you can hit it again tonight. Natt." I said, walking back into the bedroom and purposely turning off the kitchen light off where Matthias had gone to make coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or its Characters. Hetalia, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, England, Romania, Sealand and Denmark and anyone else mentioned from the fandom bar the United Kingdom Brothers are copyrighted to Hidekaz Himaruya. Plotline, Lukas and Emil's Father and Instructor, 'Norway' and 'Denmark' are owned by me. Norway and Denmark (The Countries) are owned by the people.**

The morning after I woke up to find myself in a cannibalistic Dane's house, he'd disappeared.

I checked every room in the house and then in the building he had next to it (I think it was one of those place to store wood or sheep or something, it wasn't used but there was a stereotypical axe in a stump there.

That left me two options. He was dead or somewhere in the forest. At least I didn't have to search too much to know which one it was.

Though I did find my Skis by the wooden house. He did overreact about how much he freaked, even if they were expensive. They would be easy to fix…if I had the resources, which I would never find in the forest.

Never mind, I guess I'll never get out of this forest with the clingy Dane, so I wouldn't need them. I guess his life was considered more important than what had been my passion for a decade.

I called his name first to see if he was close enough to hear. No answer. "Stupid Dane is probably ignoring me." I said, going deeper into the forest.

After walking for about ten minutes, I saw movement, but as soon as I looked in the direction of it, it was gone. I stayed still to see if it was just a cautious animal, and eventually, a small doe came out very slightly. It looked petrified, and from what I could tell, it had young which it had lost in the forest or it was dead.

It was still in the protection of the bush it had jumped into, and looked as if it would take a lot of effort to persuade out. I slowly put my right hand out with my palm flat, trying to show it that I wasn't no harm to it, but it took almost five minutes before it started sniffing it, slowly coming out on its bony legs, inch by inch.

It was dead long before it even got near me.

It took me a while to react to what just happened, but suddenly I was faced by the dead doe, blood seeping out of the back of her head. A bullet had shot directly into it and had settled itself quite nicely into her skull.

It was way too deep in the forest for someone to hit with such precision, or even notice the animal. Bar him…

"Matthias, that's just disgusting."

We'd talked about a lot of serious topics yesterday, but he had a smirk or grin on his face the whole time. Now his eyebrows were burrowed and he was in such concentration that I hardly recognised him if it was not for his hair.

"My Killers a hunter for animals as well as me. He'll get attracted to here if he noticed any animals here. I have to kill them before he does."

"I thought he'd died if he came close to the forest."

"Ja, but didn't you listen to me yesterday? He doesn't know I'm here, but if he dies, I die. Even if their name is 'Killer', they're not trying to kill us, just make us suffer as much as we can without actually dying."

"Sorry I forgot." I said, it felt weird to apologise to someone for once. "I'm just tired and…homesick."

"I know how you feel man." Matthias said, patting my back slightly. "At least you know that your family are alive and well and-"

"-I don't know my mother."

It's almost as if Matthias could tell why, because he nodded with understanding.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject. "Why are you out so early? Surely you could have waited until later?"

"Couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare."

"Oh, so the great Matthias Kølher had a nightmare?"

"If you're gonna act like that, I'll shoot you next."

This was the first time I saw Matthias' darker side. I'd see it several more times, but this was just minor. His eyebrows were burrowed and his irises went from their normal light blue colour to a red colour. When I looked closely, there was also a while cross in them. The Danish Flag.

"I was joking. I still have nightmares if that helps."

Matthias' eyes turned back to blue and he was back to normal. "I was only joking too, man!"

"Normal people's irises don't change to their national flag when they're pretending to be mad."

"I'm a Supernatural, not a normal person." Matthias smirked, before stopping. "Wait…oh shit."

"What?"

"From experience, I know that my body sometimes shifts itself naturally and my eyes do that when I'm going to shift soon…"

"When is 'soon'?"

"Next twenty four hours usually. Sometimes it takes up to a week, sometimes it doesn't even happen at all and I just feel really ill for about a month. It's tough being a cannibalistic Dane living in a forest he can't get out of in the middle of a Ski Resort in Copenhagen." Matthias sighed, before grinning. "So, you want lunch?"

"It's still only around breakfast time."

"Breakfast then. I've been up for such a long time now that it feels like its lunch."

I only remembered then that when I was in the bathroom, I saw a watch next to the sink. I had grabbed it to see how long I would be to find him. "It's quarter to nine."

"Alright! Alright! I know it's not as late as I thought so stop rubbing it in that I have no aspect of time!"

The two of us started back, Matthias not shutting up the whole time. I didn't acknowledge what he was saying, so it looked like he was talking to himself.

I stopped about halfway back.

"Wait, you said you only ate other people…"

"I was just trying to scare ya. Sometimes I do, but I have a supply that somehow appears every once in a while. When it runs out and nothings there I resort to cannibalism."

"Why do you just keep telling me little things at a time so you say one thing but it actually means another?"

"Because I forget stuff really easy."

"I'm going to ask one more question: If I wanted to, could I get out of this forest?"

"Yeah, sure. Leave right now if you want." Matthias said, looking down at the floor. He obviously thought I wanted to leave now and I would leave him alone for another half decade.

"I'm not implying I wanted to leave, I just wanted to know, that's all. I mean, you're annoying the hell out of me, but I'll stay."

"Oh, OK." Matthias said, sounding as if he still wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

We arrived back at the house. Matthias went over to the kitchen while I sat down in one of the chairs at the dining table. "So, what do you want?" he asked.

"I didn't want anything."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I never said I did want anything. All I said was it was nearer breakfast time than it was lunch."

Matthias furrowed his brows, trying to remember, before saying in a lower voice than normal. "You win." Before moping, a coffee in his hands.

I leaned back in my chair. "So, how big is the forest exactly?"

"If you want, _once you've finished breakfast_," He spat, thought I knew it was only playing around. "I'll show you around. If you know how to identify marks on the bark of the tree, it's not too hard to get around."

"My memory isn't too bad."

"I'm finishing my coffee first." Matthias said, his drink already about a third empty. "If you want a drink, sure, but you have to get it yourself."

"I'm fine."

Within a couple of minutes, he had finished his drink, even though it had probably burnt his throat how quick he had done so. I was stood at the doorframe of where his shoes were, wearing my boots and a jumper that Matthias had given to me because it was too small for him (it was miles too big for me still since he was a good few inches taller than me, I only reached the bottom of his nose). I'm not saying I'm an expert of fashion, but most of the clothes he wears are hideous. Luckily, this wasn't as bad as some of the things I had seen.

Matthias himself was wearing what he was wearing when I found him since he hadn't taken it off- His black and red trench coat as well as some black boots that were clinging on for dear life. "You ready? Let's go!" He said grabbing my arm…

…And tripping over the doorframe and landing face first into the snow.

I wasn't much of a laugher, but seeing Matthias' face covered in snow, almost forming a beard, it was hard not to.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh?" He said as he got up, suddenly holding me bridal style and walking over to a huge pile he must have piled up about five feet high.

"Do it and your death will be slow and painful, stupid Dane."

"If this is that last thing I saw, I'd die laughing~" He said, throwing me in like a piece of trash into a dustbin.

I rolled out of off of it so I was laying on my stomach, looking up at Matthias, a massive grin spreading on his face. I knew exactly what he was going to do next.

"Hahahahahaha~ Åh min Gud!" He had dropped onto the floor, rolling around like a fish on his tank, laughing at me. Did he think I'd let him get away with it that easily?"

"Stop." I was now standing up, my one foot on his chest. "Right now."

Matthias stopped. "Man, you're scary!"

"That's it. You have five seconds to run."

Matthias got up smirking confidently. "I can't picture you being a fast runner, especially in a place I know like the back of my hand and you've only seen the smallest part of." He said, before jogging off.

I was actually a pretty quick runner. I wasn't asked to join the school team or anything, but I was probably the quickest or second quickest in the school who wasn't. Probably because I was used to speed because of skiing and I had quite a lithe build.

Once I couldn't see him that clearly I started chasing him. It wasn't that hard due to the fact he was clumsily footed and was built more for a throwing event than running. I couldn't really picture him in Winter Sports bar maybe Snowboarding.

When he turned his head around to see how far behind I was, he tripped over a stump or something. He crashed at an awkward angle before moaning about a sore leg.

I wasn't going my maximum speed because of the foliage, the twists and because I was watching the stupid Dane since I didn't know the area, so I was a few seconds back. I stopped once I was next to him and he goofily grinned at his clumsiness. I rolled my eyes before taking the jumper off (It wasn't overly cool despite there being snow) and sitting on my knees on it to examine what he had done.

Stupid Dane hadn't even done anything, he had started moaning so I'd feel concerned for him. I got up and kicked some snow on him before looking around.

"Matthias, why is there a woman's cloak under that tree? And I mean _literally_, under the tree."

The Dane sat up. "Oh yeah, that…it's sort of a memorial for Mor. Whenever a Supernatural dies, they sort of shift into something that fits in with the scenery. Since this is a forest, I guess a tree was the most ideal thing."

I made a noise symbolising I understood. "So her clothes didn't go with her?"

"She probably took it off or they are deeper under the tree." Matthias said, before changing the subject. I don't think it was because he didn't want to talk about it, he just did. "Man, I'm freezing my socks off. I'm going back to make more coffee, and as usual, I'm not making any for you."

**Note: Since Iceland, Denmark and Norway do not have official heights, these are the ones I have given them:**

**Iceland: 5' 4.5"**

**Norway: 5' 7"**

**Denmark: 6'**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or its Characters. Hetalia, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, England, Romania, Sealand and Denmark and anyone else mentioned from the fandom bar the United Kingdom Brothers are copyrighted to Hidekaz Himaruya. Plotline, Lukas and Emil's Father and Instructor, 'Norway' and 'Denmark' are owned by me. Norway and Denmark (The Countries) are owned by the people.**

**Authors Notes: You may start to notice in this Chapter why Sweden is a Character mentioned before clicking on this story. **

I dreamt for the first time in a while that night. And it wasn't one of those one's which is only a couple of minutes long which you completely forget within about five minutes. This one lasted for an hour at the absolute minimum. I remembered it all because I had experienced it. It was more of a flashback or a memory, whatever you prefer to call it.

It was around twelve years ago, when I was five, back when I lived in Norway, two years before I even started skiing. Father had sent me to bed a lot earlier than usual and I couldn't sleep whatever I tried, so I was lying on my bed reading with as minimal light I could. Father hated it when I disobeyed orders, so I tried to make it look as if I was fast asleep.

I realised later that night he had tried to make me go to sleep so I didn't get in the way of what was going on downstairs.

About half an hour after he had sent me to bed, I heard the doorbell ring. Father muttered under his breath, before eventually opening it.

"I told you, get out of my life." He threatened.

The person he was talking to was a female. "I _will_, but you never said anything about him not being in your life."

I heard shuffling, and then a…child crying? Maybe a toddler, but nothing older than that. I put my book down and decided to lie on the floor, my ear against it. It didn't make too much difference since I could hear them perfectly before. Luckily, I knew how to get on the floor without them hearing me.

"Look, he hates me, as soon as he looked at me he started crying, and cried even more when you tried to give him to me! You really think he could live with me?"

"You're his father for fucks sake! Anyway, I heard you were _eager _to get your hands on Lukas, but you don't want your other child?"

This really got me interested. That meant I had a sibling, and since she said 'You're his', that meant it was a brother. But what I wanted to know was who the woman was, especially now she had mentioned my name.

I lost interest in their argument eventually since they went onto yelling about adult things, and grabbed my book off the bed, reading on the floor. Since children are ambitious because they don't know how hard life it, I remembered being in the middle of a really long chapter (It wasn't really, but kids are slow readers) and wanting to finish the chapter without getting caught. 5 pages, 4 pages, 3 pages, 2 pages, 1 page…

I slammed the book and tried to get into bed as quickly and quietly as I could as I heard the front door slam and someone coming up the stairs. Father was always heavier on his left foot than on his right, so I could tell it was him. He was muttering under his breath the whole time, and every so often there was a gargle or a whine.

"Shut up you little shit. Nobody wants you, especially not me."

He obviously knew that father was not one to mess with, as I heard his mouth pop slightly as he shut his door. That was exactly how thin the building was.

"Don't open that gob ever again unless you're eating."

I forgot to mention father grew up in England, so he regularly uses British slang. Arthur was pretty surprised I knew what he meant when he used it while Vlad just stared at him like he was an idiot.

Father walked past my room and into the guest room next to mine, leaving the child in there.

"Move out of this room and you won't ever see anything again."

You can see why all the children of Norway wanted my father to be theirs.

Father stormed into his bedroom and within five minutes he was asleep. I quickly finished the rest of the page before falling asleep myself.

~x~

A couple of hours I woke up again.

I did what I naturally did first- look out of the window to see how far into the day it was, since my bed was right against it. It was night-time- and since it was winter it wasn't just because the Sunrise was late. I checked my clock for the time. 4:41 A.M.

I flipped myself over so my back was to the window, now facing the door. What shocked me was it was now open, and someone was standing in it.

There Emil was stood in his three year old form, three foot tall, in a _dress_, and clutching onto a Mr. Puffin still in a pretty decent condition.

He looked a lot different back then than he did after a little while living with father. Even though Matthias had told me that his mother knew he was a Supernatural, but couldn't kill him because of mother's instinct, she'd mothered him far much that I'd expected now.

Back then he still seemed like a toddler that would cling on his parent's leg. His pale hair hadn't been cut and swooped around his face and neck, just brushing against his collarbones, and he had to shake his head every so often to get his fringe out of his eyes. From what his mother made him wear, she wanted a girl, it was obvious. For example, what I saw him wearing that first night wasn't a dress, but a shirt way too long for him so that it almost represented a dress. His skin was extremely pale, but not to a degree he was ill, and there was no scratches on him at all.

Father changed that. His hair was cut so it was almost gone (I'm surprised he let him have his bangs now), and it was so short you could only just determine its colour. He was made to wear my old clothes, and most of those were second-hand to _me, _and they were already breaking apart when I first got them. He looked like a tramp in some of them, to be honest. His skin colour hadn't changed, but now father was_ trying_ to scar him. I don't mean he'd randomly go and scratch him with a knife for no reason, but he'd try and trip him to try and toughen him up.

It made sense what he was doing now though. He was slowly trying to kill us.

Back to that night. I didn't remember _exactly _what we said to each other, but it was something similar to this:

"Who are you?" I asked, still annoyed about being woken up.

"E-Emil." He had a really broken accent, though it was probably my opinion on his Icelandic accent compared to my Norwegian one. "F-Father is really mean."

"Once you've lived with him for five years like I have, you'll realise 'really' is a compliment for him. If he's found out you've not obeyed his orders on your _first _day here, he'll probably kick you out."

"I h-heard you in here and I wanted to see who you are."

"I'm Lukas, and from what I heard, I'm your big brother."

"Big Brother?" Emil said softly, trying the word out. Yes, he called me Big Brother until he was about ten. Shame it didn't carry on.

"Ja. Anyway, why aren't you asleep? It's only just gone quarter to five in the morning."

"Ummm…"

"I won't tell Father anything, just tell me."

"I…I w-wet the b-bed."

"Oh." I said, getting out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you bed sheets. I know where they are and I learnt how to walk around this house quietly ages ago."

I snuck out of my room, Emil padding along quietly behind me. The airing cupboard where they were kept cut of a little of my room, but as I said, you could hear almost everything in the house. I just hoped he _was _asleep, or he was drunk.

Luckily they were on the lower shelf, which I could reach. I grabbed them before walking into Emil's room and putting them on. He just watched me the whole time, staring at me as if a five year old shouldn't be making beds because their father doesn't give a damn about his sons.

"Here you go, lillebror. And just to warn you, if you aren't up by eight, Father will be really mad. He thinks it's lazy. Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"No, I'm fine!" He said, like a three year old would. Wanting to be mature.

"OK, OK. Good night."

He was already asleep before he could reply.

~x~

Emil was quickly accepted as a Norwegian citizen. Everyone used to say how cute he was and how much we looked alike.

The local wigmaker had adored him so much when she found out what Father had done to his hair, she had actually made a replica of his original hairstyle for him to wear when he wasn't looking. She'd even said she'd take the full blame for it, even though she had heard about how strict and mean he was.

Though, nobody ever mentioned about what Father did to us, or about the scars we had acquired over the years, especially the obvious and infected ones.

Until a certain Finn arrived six years after.

I'd seen him around the slopes in the distance. I didn't know anything about him bar his father was friends with my instructor. He seemed good at skiing, but over the years skiing had only become a hobby of his while mine was an obsession, so I quickly succeeded him.

When I went to school a couple of days later, I expected to sit at my desk with nobody next to me. Wrong. There he was sat, his 'Oops my jaw just broke from smiling so much' smile. As soon as I looked at him, my hyperactive teacher pounced on me. One of those one's who treats you like a baby even the most babied two year olds didn't like it. We were eleven for God's sake.

"Heeey, Lukey, will you be a good boy and look after Tino here for the day? Don't worry, there will be lots of stickers involved!"

I hated the nickname Lukey almost as much as I did Father.

I just nodded and sat down next to him while she went to sort out another boy in our class who acted like he was Mentally Disabled when he wasn't.

Tino turned to me. "Hello, Lukas! I hope we can be friends like my father and your instructor are!"

Let's just say, despite our personalities being completely different, we got on quite well. Other than the day he started school, we didn't seem to have any fallouts.

"_So_ Lukas, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"A half-brother." It was lunchtime and Tino and I had sat on the bench that had sort of become mine and Emil's, but since Tino seemed, nice, I didn't mind sharing with him. Six people could easily sit on it, but no-one else came to sit with us. I took a drink out of my cup. "He's nine."

"That's cute!" Tino's smile grew even wider. "I haven't got one, but I'd like one! Does he come to this school? Can you introduce me to him?"

"Yes, he does and he usually comes over here anyway. He was probably let out a little late."

And that was when Emil walked up, and I felt like strangling Tino, though I couldn't blame him for what he did.

Father had taken no mercy on Emil last night when he broke a plate and started crying because he was scared of what Father would do. Normal parents would make sure that they haven't cut themselves and gave them a massive hug to comfort their child- they might make a just at Emil's age- but not ours.

Emil sat on my side of the bench. I wrapped my arms around him protectively, while he just lay loosely against my chest. I didn't realise until it was too late that my sleeve had rolled up and Emil's angle meant that Tino had a clear view of our scars.

"Why are you both covered in scars?!" He said, not freaked out, but more concerned for us.

"Family Problems." I said softly. "It's in the family and it stays in the family."

Tino shuffled awkwardly. "Oh, OK. They just look really bad and I don't want my friends to be hurt."

"I understand, but its fine Tino. I'm kind of glad we have a friend with us now."

Tino smiled. "I'm glad we're friends too!"

~x~

Berwald was a complete mess when he came to Norway. And no, I'm not exaggerating.

If you saw my scars and thought they looked bad, you obviously haven't met him. He looked like he had just come out of a fight until a couple of months ago. No fifteen year old, no- no-one- should have been in the condition he was in.

He had selective mutism when he first came to Norway and we met him at school. He was over it now, but he had had it for such a long time he couldn't adapt to talking normally again very well.

The day when Tino and I first met him was a Monday, the first day back from school after the Summer Holidays. The two of us had just got into our classroom we were in for the second year after 'Miss Hyper' left to have a baby and never came back, before our new teacher came over.

"Tino, Lukas, there's a new student from Sweden joining us this year and since he's not had it very easy, I think you two would be the most mature boys here that would get along with him. He's having a couple of days in Isolation so I'd like it if you got to know him before he is introduced to the rest of the class."

Both of us agreed and we were taken over to Student Support and into the Isolation room.

As the name stated, Berwald was standing hunched over on his own with his back to us as he looked out of the window. He didn't have any of the school uniform on at that point, and the clothes he was wearing were covered in rips and dirt marks, and would probably be too small on me, maybe just fitting Tino, and we were only around five and a half foot. Berwald was nearing six foot.

"Mr Oxenstierna." Our teacher said softly, and even that startled him. He didn't turn around or say 'Yes?' or anything, but we didn't realise why until she was gone. "These two boys here are Lukas Bondevik and Tino Väinämöinen. They're going to be in your class when you start lessons, and I thought you'd make friends. If anything's the matter, just tell the Student Support Workers. Bye!" She smiled encouragingly.

As she left the room, Tino and I sat down in the seats left out for us. Berwald didn't move or do anything.

"So, you're from Sweden, huh?" Tino started. "I went to Sweden once, it's a really nice place~"

Berwald finally turned around then.

He looked pretty much the same as he did now, but in a worse off condition. His hair was a mess, the arms on his glasses bent so much I'm surprised they still fit around his ears and nose, and he was _covered _in scars. Comparing the amount of scars I had compared to Berwald's was like comparing me to Tino.

Berwald nodded slightly, before he started mouthing something.

"Eh, sorry, I don't lip-read, can you Lukas?"

"Nei, sorry."

Berwald glanced at our desks. I didn't realise that both of them had notebooks on them, pens with the schools logo attached to the ring binding. "You want the notebook?" Tino asked, Berwald nodding. "Here you go!" The Finn passed his notebook over to the still standing Swede.

Berwald took the pen and started writing in it. _I only lived in Sweden for four years, I don't remember it too well._

"Where did you live then if you didn't live in Sweden?"

_Denmark._

"Unlucky." I said. I didn't mean to, but it was just a natural instinct. I wasn't the only Norwegian who did it, trust me. Tino shot me a look.

_I know._

"I'm not trying to sound as if I'm prying, but can I ask why you aren't talking? I mean, you mouthed, but no words came out." Tino said. His innocent tone had come out, and hardly anyone said no to it.

_I used to have selective mutism back when I was in Denmark because I had a lot of problems. Now I'm in Norway I'm trying to get used to speaking again, but since I was had the selective mutism for ten years, nearly eleven, I've grown used to not speaking. I can use my voice-box, but making the actual words form doesn't feel natural anymore. _

"Do you want anyone else to know about Denmark and why you don't talk?" I asked. I guessed that the Student Support had told Berwald a little about Tino and me so that was why he seemed quite open already, especially with me.

_No, please don't tell anyone. _

Tino and I were pretty good at acting. We pretended that Tino had met Berwald during the Pen Pal program we had where I had met Arthur and Vlad, as well as some other guy from Russia who had creeped him out. He was also Natalya/Nikolai's brother (The one she went to stalk) which is how I got a little closer to her since Ivan came to meet Tino and Natalya wanted to try out the slopes. So, while Tino gave Ivan and their other sister Katyusha a tour of the area, I took Natalya around on a tour of the slopes. She was a year younger than me and it was then I knew she was a girl and I just so happened to realise she was Nikolai by two moles she had that hardly anyone else probably did- one on her left pinkie finger and one that almost looked like a piercing on her right ear. The reason I knew Berwald was simple- Tino and I were friends and Berwald wanted to meet me so we Skyped.

The reason Berwald didn't speak? - He was scarily shy. The boys found it funny but the girls found it cute so didn't say anything. The three of us went through it so many times in our head so we didn't spill anything out by accident that it came off my tongue naturally.

Tino and I got Berwald to say a few words, though mostly he went back to the notebook when nobody else could see what he was doing. We purposely sat at the back in most classes so that it was easier to get away with it- the teachers knew so said nothing, or if he was more focused on the notebook than lesson, would code it so only we understood.

I'd wanted Berwald to tell us a little about why he had become that way in Denmark, but I didn't say anything and he didn't say anything at all, bar how much it's haunted him.

I realised that I had become more conscious throughout the whole time I was thinking about the three people closest to me in Norway. I was still in a state where I could have gone back to sleep if I wanted too. I considered it until I felt something shift against me.

**Fact: Natalya's special moles are actually my own. I hoped you liked the filler chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or its Characters. Hetalia, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, England, Romania, Sealand and Denmark and everyone else mentioned from the fandom bar the United Kingdom Brothers are copyrighted to Hidekaz Himaruya. Plotline, Lukas and Emil's Father and Instructor, 'Norway' and 'Denmark' are owned by me. Norway and Denmark (The Countries) are owned by the people.**

Matthias snored in his sleep. Actually, it was more snorted. Even though he had never heard of a pig, he resembled one quite well.

And he didn't look half as odd as a child, even if he still had his hair.

He'd shifted to his child form and had decided to climb into the bed. What wouldn't have been half so bad is that even though he was probably now five years old at the most, he was taking up about two thirds of the bed, and if the blankets weren't tucked in, I'd have probably woken up falling off.

It must have been no later than four in the morning, but with a snoring Dane who's supposed to be seventeen but now resembled a five year old and a migraine coming on, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

Because of learning to move around quietly at Father's, Matthias only shifted more into the bed still unconscious as I slipped out. Waking up children at such an early hour was something to regret, especially if their name happened to be Matthias Christensen Kølher.

Since the Dane would be flat out for several hours, he said I'd be fine leaving the forest and the Ski Resort wouldn't be open for another good few hours, I decided to walk it to see what it looked like and the cold usually was one of the ways I managed to stop my migraines. It was just above freezing outside according to the outside thermometer on Matthias' side door.

The first place I went to was where Emil injured his ankle, and how I ended up in all this mess. The house was slightly closer to this half of the course, since it looped all the way around it, cutting through the middle of the forest, leaving two semi-circles. When Matthias was back to his normal age, I might ask him if there is anything in the other half.

When I got to the area of the incident, it wasn't too obvious unless you knew it was. There were some small red blotches in the snow, but they were easily to miss, especially if you were skiing. From the looks of where in the snow they were, they were probably Emil's, or mine when Matthias had moved me. Either way, it was definitely ours.

I decided to have a look at what I missed. From what I could see, it went further uphill and then turned around and cut through the forest again. I was quite a weird track, but they probably had to improvise due to Denmark being such a flat country. I was starting to understand now why there was so little Danish Skiers in the competitions I have been in, as well as the ones on the television. Father actually gave us the luxury of television, I know.

It wasn't too hard getting the uphill part, even with there being a log in the middle of it for some unknown reason. The top of the route was a clearing, and in the middle a signpost. The signpost didn't catch my eye, the piece of paper underneath did.

_LUKAS BONDEVIK: MISSING_

_Lukas Bondevik, an avid Skier, went missing on this course on the evening of the 20__th__ February. Lukas has blonde hair, blue eyes, is seventeen years of age, and the two most recognisable features of his are his Cross Hair Pin on the left side and a serious ankle injury which happened on the night of his disappearance. There will be rewards for both information and his return home. _

Emil's phone number and email were both underneath the information, as well as one of the most embarrassing pictures he could have got of me. He really was the nicest half-brother in the world. Knowing him, it was probably revenge even though it sounded like he was concerned for his big brother. The blog was there too- probably for more pictures and information about me.

I ripped it off. I didn't need anyone seeing it, even if it was a nice picture. Hopefully he had only put it up last night or something.

In the end I walked back the way I came instead of going the long way around. I really shouldn't have left Matthias on his own, and since he was right up against me, he probably gained some consciousness when I moved.

Wait, what was that grunting noise I just heard?

Unless Matthias had suddenly grown to a giant, nothing should have made that sort of noise. I looked around behind me to see if I could see it, and it wasn't that hard.

"Troll."

Even though I had spoken to him and I knew he heard me, he just walked off. Trolls were very antisocial, or they'd just try and steal your food and money. Luckily, Troll was the former.

"Hello to you too." I said under my breath, before I finally got back into the forest.

Matthias had to be one of the most stubborn children I had ever met. As soon as I got into the forest he was already next to me, his eyebrows burrowed. "Lukas! You don't leave little kids alone like that! What if I killed myself? What would you do then? Anyway, where were you?"

I couldn't take him seriously with the childish lisp he had when he was angry, and I could tell he didn't like it. "First, if you killed yourself, tough luck, it seems like your mental age hasn't changed since it was of a five year olds already. I'd just leave and you couldn't do anything because you were dead."

"I'd haunt you~"

"I'm used to being followed by the Supernatural so I wouldn't care. And before you say anything, I mean as in Supernatural _creatures_, not you."

"So, where were you?"

"I went to have a look around the rest of the skiing course, if that's OK for you, _your highness."_

"Why are you so sarcastic? 5 year olds don't understand sarcasm."

"That sounded really contradicting you know."

"Oh, it did huh? Well, you're right, I _do _have my mental age, but I just don't have my physical age."

"At least I may keep what little sanity I have because of you." I said, rolling my eyes slightly. "Anyway, is that stupid sticking-up hair of yours natural?"

"It's not stupid!" His childish lisp went off again. "And yes, it is natural! It's better than your stupid hair with that girly clip in it."

My hand naturally went to said clip. For competitions I would take it off, but for just practise, I'd keep it on under my gear. "If you think my hair is stupid, I don't care, but the clip is one of the only things I have off my mother who I haven't seen since my father took me off her and it's the only thing I remember about her so that's why it's girly."

"Sorry, bro." Matthias said, starting to walk back to the house. "I didn't realise."

"Your Supernatural ability is Age Shifting, not Mind Reading." I said. Wait, was I just nice to him? "It's not as if you'd automatically know."

"I guess, but after telling you about my Mor yesterday, it still makes me feel really bad."

I sighed. "I never pictured you to be the sort of person to give soppy crap. I don't know which is more annoying, your naturally irritating personality or this one."

Matthias quickly went back to his normal personality, grinning his naturally goofy grin. "How about a mix of both?"

"I'd shoot you and the forest would acquire another tree."

"Why are Norwegians so cold? Is it because the Arctic Circle goes through your country?"

"You're basing about 5 million people off one person. And that's stereotyping."

"Hey, maybe I just felt like being punny. Am I not allowed to, Mr. Norwegian?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have a name and I know you know it?"

"Ja, with that emotionless face that's hard not to see in a crowd and you're kind of a celebrity who lives in the same house as I do, how can I not know your name Lukas Sigurd Bondevik?"

"Two things. One, you sound really gay talking like that. Two, how did you learn my middle name?" I knew his, but that was another matter.

"Because I'm your personal stalker and-" He was cut off because I had my hands around his throat. I found ties more ideal but I've never seen a five year old wearing a tie as everyday clothing.

"Come up with any more stupid ideas and I'll tighten my grip even more." I wasn't going to _kill _him, I was just showing dominance. Because A- I was elder and B- Because I'm not having a five year old telling me what to do, even if they did have the mental capacity as a (slightly insane cannibalistic) seventeen year old.

"Alright, alright!" Well, that's what I think he said. I loosened my grip, while still having my hands at the ready in case he decided to joke around again. He gasped for air. "I have a folder with all the Supernaturals profiles and details in it. That's how I know everyone's full names, appearance, abilities…I could hear you talking to someone so I went to have a look and I've just confirmed what yours is since there was two possible one's for you."

"What do you mean 'two possible one's for you'?"

"Oh, my bad. Like I said, there's one Supernatural per country, with exceptions. Eduard, the Estonian is a complete computer whiz and does all the research and was the one who actually sent all these folders out. If anyone's a stalker, he is."

"So what were they?"

"Well, we didn't know anything about you and your brother so we sent some people in to watch you to try and deduce your abilities since we had about ten possible ones for both of you. You said a couple of days ago something like you see things others don't that aren't hallucinations. The two we were left with were you could either contact with the dead or see mythical creatures."

"You sent some people in to watch me and try and deduce my abilities?"

"Well, you've figured out two of the five."

"Arthur and Vlad."

"Ja. I'm sure you can guess the third."

I thought for a second. "Natalya Arlovskaya is the Belarusian Supernatural. Her brother and sister are the other two"

"Bingo." Matthias grinned. "Ivan's the Russian Supernatural and Katyusha is the Ukrainian one. Nat's ability was the most useful for following you so we sent her in. And before you ask, she can pick up anything she watches, however hard it is. She actually shifted into a dude at your last competition but she hadn't quite got her boobs sorted out."

"I didn't need to know that end part." I said. "Anyway, can I look at the folder?"

"Sure, if you want. It's not that interesting unless you want to stalk people or someone talks to you. Nobody really likes me so if they need to talk to the Nordic Supernaturals usually they talk to the Swedish Supernatural Berwald and-"

"Berwald's a Supernatural?"

"Crap, I forgot you went to school with him and stuff before you came to Denmark." Matthias muttered. I don't think I was supposed to hear it, but I did. "Yeah he is, as is Tino. They weren't there to watch you or anything! Tino was moving to Norway and Ber'll probably tell you once he's ready."

"He's said, well, _wrote_ that he lived in Denmark and it was horrible."

"Yeah, the Supernaturals were getting a bit of hell at the time he came here. Don't let him know I told you, but the reason he moved from Sweden to Denmark and from Denmark to Norway was because he was avoiding being caught by his killer. He's pretty smart and is one of the only one's not to have been connected to his killer."

"I guess that's quite an achievement." I said, just as we got back to the house. I walked at a pretty quick pace, but walking at a more normal speed, I realised that it was probably about 2 or 3 kilometres away from the outskirts of the forest.

"I'll get the folder out for you, and I'm still not making you coffee~"

"You've said that enough times and I've given nearly the same comeback each time. I. Do. Not. Care."

After he put the folder down, he started laughing to himself as he walked off about how I 'really cared'.

I opened the folder. Usefully, there was a table of contents, thought the Supernaturals were referred to by their countries name instead of their own.

The first one to have a good amount of information was Riley Simpson, an Australian. His ability was that he could talk to the native animals of his country and none of them would harm him. I flipped through Austria, stopping to look at Natalya, Belgium, Bulgarian, Cameroon, Canada, China, Cuba and Cyprus before eventually reaching Matthias' profile. I read it quickly before-

"LUKAS IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

I went into the kitchen before finding out that a certain Dane had screamed said message because even with a chair, he couldn't reach his mug or the tub the coffee grains were in.

"How do you cope when I'm not here?"

"I usually shift to somewhere between seven and nine years old, so I can reach. Today I got stuck with being a five year old." He pouted.

I picked up all the things to see Matthias' face of pure joy, before it turned into a pout when I put them on an even higher unit.

"Was that necessary?"

I nodded, before going back to where I was originally sat and continuing through the folder. England, Estonia…

"Matthias, you never told me Tino was a Supernatural too."

"If you give me my stuff I'll tell you some stuff about him!" I could tell by how his voice strained he was obviously trying to climb up the unit.

"No thanks, there's enough information here, I think I'll do just fine."

"You're not a nice person, Lukas."

"I know. I got it off my father."

A couple more countries later and I found Emil's file. About ten possible abilities were crosses out, but he still had two left:

Talking to the Dead

OR

Being able to communicate with Non-Living Objects

"Matthias, have you still not got your stuff?"

"I…nearly…have…it!" He was still straining his voice, before a massive crashing noise filled the house.

I groaned, got up and found he had fallen of the unit, knocking everything everywhere, including smashing his mug.

"Oopsie. Looks like there's no coffee for me." He laughed awkwardly as I gave him a harsh look. "I'll clean it up later! What do you expect from me? I'm a seventeen year old in a five year olds body!"

"You still have hands and your mental age." I pointed out. "Anyway, I know what Emil's ability is if you want to contact whoever you contact."

"I stole your mobile from your pocket when you were unconscious so I'll use that."

"…I didn't have my mobile that day."

"Is it your brothers?" He said, getting it out of a drawer and showing it to me.

"I don't think so…maybe it was just luck someone dropped it."

"I never thought you to be in the type for luck Lukas." Matthias grinned, winking. Creep.

"It's just a phrase, you stupid Dane."

"Calling me stupid isn't very nice. Now let me actually _call _Toris so he can tell Eduard."

Matthias looked at a phone number he had on his whiteboard and dialled it into the mobile. "So, while it's ringing, which one is it?"

"Being able to communicate with Non-Living Objects."

"That means he can talk to his fridge. That makes me very jealous."

"Doesn't surprise me." I said, leaning back in the chair so it was on the back two legs, just as Matthias got a connection.

From how Matthias was talking to him, Toris seemed like a nice guy. Matthias started laughing during the call, taking the phone away from his ear for a second, and I vaguely caught Toris laughing awkwardly as well.

Eventually Matthias ended the message. "He didn't even notice that I'd shifted until I told him."

"No offense to him, but he's either hard of hearing or dumb. It's not hard to tell by your voice."

Matthias shrugged. "People's voices change using technology."

"So, what exactly is going to happen now?" I said, changing the subject from the sort of one I expected Matthias to come out with to a more serious one.

"Oh? Toris is going to tell Eduard and Eduard will-"

"I don't mean about Emil, I mean in general."

"Oh, right. Well, as soon as I shift back, I'm calling Berwald. Since he has contact with the outside world, I'll think from there."

"He's in another country."

"He won't be. He's coming over here in two days, as is Tino, Toris, Eduard, their 'brother' Raivis, Ivan, Natalya and Katyusha. Since neither of us have outside contact we can't get updated, but Toris told me on the phone that the Killers are slowly forming an alliance with each other and may _all _be uniting to torture us. Our plan is to fight fire with fire, and we're going to all join together so that with our Supernatural abilities all combined, they won't be able to come near any of us."

"So what, are we all meeting in this forest."

"No, silly. The British Brothers are all a cross between your ability and Wizards. They'll be able to lift the spell so I can actually get out of here for once. We've put ourselves in groups. Our group of me, you, Berwald, Tino and Emil will be dragged along as well are keeping our area from any of the Killers getting here, since they're meeting up in America. The Russian group are the experts in technology and will find out their next moves for us."

"So how many groups actually are there?"

"Some groups have formed Alliances since their groups are so small, so it depends whether you mean with the Alliances or not."

"Just do it with."

"Alright. There's our group of five, the Russian group of six, the Western European group of nine, ten with the alliances, the Central European group of ten, The Mediterranean Group of five, six with alliances, the American and Oceanian Group have joined together so there's five of them and the Asian group of nine. I guess since there's so many of them I'll tell you their names and about the groups when they arrive."

I nodded. "So, a couple of days ago, I was a Skier peeved off because I had to move to shitty Denmark. And now, I'm stuck with a cannibalistic Dane who age shifts and is currently in the form of a five year old, found out that Supernaturals are real and 51 of us are meeting from around the world in Copenhagen to protect ourselves against 51 people who want to torture us. Sounds fun."

"I know right?" Matthias grinned. "And wait, how did you figure out there were 51 of us in about three seconds?!"

**Note: The use of 'Christensen' as his middle name is because it is the name that Himaruya has stated he liked that I both like and I think fits with his name. Same applies to the use of 'Sigurd' later on.**

**Note 2: The only Micro Nation I am adding in is Sealand.**

**When I ever mention a group, at the beginning of a Chapter I will put who is in their group at the beginning, like below since I mentioned all of them. The country names in brackets are for reference and also so you know which fan names I have chosen. I've also cut out a few nations such as Monaco because I can't think of how to get her into the plot.**

Nordic Group- Matthias (Denmark), Lukas (Norway), Emil (Iceland), Tino (Finland), Berwald (Sweden).

Russian Group- Ivan (Russia), Natalya (Belarus), Katyusha (Ukraine), Toris (Lithuania), Eduard (Estonia), Raivis (Latvia).

Western European Group (Alliances in Brackets)- Arthur (England), Allistor (Scotland), Dylan (Wales), Sam (Northern Ireland), Peter (Sealand), Daniel (Ireland), Francis (France), Bella (Belgium), Abel (Netherlands), (Chelle (Seychelles)).

Central European Group- Roderich (Austria), Dimitri (Bulgaria) Ludwig (Germany), Elizaveta (Hungary), Lili (Liechtenstein), Andrei (Moldova), Feliks (Poland), Gilbert (Prussia), Vladimir/Vlad (Romania), Vash (Switzerland).

Mediterranean Group (Alliances in Brackets)- Antonio (Spain), Feliciano (North Italy), Lovino (South Italy), Heracles (Greece), Sadik (Turkey), (Gupta (Egypt))

American-Oceanian Group (Oceanic Group in _Italics)_\- Alfred (America), Matthew (Canada), Carlos (Cuba), _Riley (Australia), Toby (New Zealand)_

Asian Group- Yao (China), Kaoru (Hong Kong), Arjun (India), Kiku (Japan), Ai (Macau), Yong-Soo (South Korea), Xiao Mei (Taiwan), Chanarong (Thailand), Qui (Vietnam).

**If I have forgot anyone or you would really like to see them, then just review someone or PM me (I love PM's)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or its Characters. Hetalia, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, England and Romania are copyrighted to Hidekaz Himaruya. Plotline, Lukas and Emil's Father and Instructor, 'Norway' and 'Denmark' are owned by me. Norway and Denmark (The Countries) are owned by the people.**

**Note: This Chapter is in Emil's POV.**

**Groups Mentioned: The Nordic Group- Do I need to mention who's in this group again?**

I was beginning to think that people were really too emotional.

I did admit that I got irritated easier than I should do, but other than that, I didn't show my emotions too well. Not because I had an illness which meant they were impaired, I just didn't…interact well with other people.

Keyword: People.

I don't know why and I don't know how, but I could talk to non-living objects. Since I had it from birth, I thought it was natural but as I got older, I realised it wasn't even supposed to be possible and it started to become a dangerous game.

Father hated how I always used to talk to Mr. Puffin, even when I was a child. I don't think he realised I still spoke to him now.

"Ya know," Said Puffin pointed out, currently enjoying _my _lunch which _I _prepared and had to use my crutches which were annoying the hell out of me. My ankle didn't even hurt anymore, so what was the point? I don't even know why I just used them. "I would share this fruit with you, but with your sour face, it'd just go rotten before it went anywhere near your mouth."

"Shut up, you have no friends."

"I probably have more friends than you, you're just a grumpy ass with nothing better to do than mope around, even when your brother was around."

"At least I have a life and people don't think I'm a stuffed toy, don't mention my brother either."

"Now that's getting close and personal! And I had a brother originally as well."

"I don't care, you're mean to me too, so it's just payback. And what, was it another stuffed toy made with the same bag of stuffing?"

"Ice, you're so mean!"

"I still want to know why you call me ice."

"Because it takes too much effort to call you Icelandic. Anyway, where's ya father?"

"He suddenly decided to go to America and the plane leaves tomorrow, but I don't know what he's doing today."

"My guess is it's anything other than doing what most people would think he'd be doing at this point in time. Looking for his son."

"You know that he doesn't give two shits about us. Actually, make that _a _shit." I said, gritting my teeth as my fists clenched slightly.

"Don't get angry man, you're really hard to calm down! Anyway, since you've been looking, you found anything?"

"No, but I'll check my laptop again in a minute."

"Why don't you actually check where he was taken in case something- I dunno what- happened there?"

"…You actually think of good ideas at times when all you have is stuffing inside you. Once in a decade is good for you."

"Oi, that first part was unnecessary. And you're not even two decades old, so you can't talk. This apple's going all brown and mushy."

"You should have ate it faster then."

"You kept talking to me."

"You started the conversation."

"Oh well, you shouldn't have replied. So, are you actually going to do what I actually said?"

"I was waiting to see if you wanted to bring your annoying self along as well."

"Well, if you're gonna word it like that, it seems like you don't want me to come so-"

"Are you going to come or not?"

"Fine, fine, as long as you stop with those harsh jokes!"

"Too natural to stop." I said to myself, grabbing my jacket and stepping outside. It was pretty warm for Denmark during this time of the year, well, at least that's what the weather forecast said. I kept my coat on anyway, for no other reason than I could.

"How far away is this Skiing Place?"

"About three kilometres."

"Too far, I'm going back in the house. It's warm there."

"You sit on my shoulder anyway you stupid bird, so I don't know what you're complaining about."

"You don't know what a hard life I've gone through. You were very mean to me as a child."

"I still am, aren't I?"

"Did we actually agree on something?"

"Shut up."

The walk to the Skiing Resort wasn't that bad, unless you had the ability to talk to non-living objects and your stuffed Puffin toy, the only thing you had got to keep off your mother who you didn't even remember, would not shut up.

Luckily I learnt which words were swear words pretty easily. Father would have strangled me if he realised his son, only five years of age went up to him and said 'fuck you'. To be honest, he didn't really care that much anymore.

He got even worse once Lukas disappeared.

I'm not sure if this was a coincidence or not, but Father also happened to injure his ankle the day Lukas and I had done. His had also healed unnaturally quickly as well. I know he didn't really like either of us, but he kept saying he would kill Lukas once he got his hands on him. And to be honest, it didn't sound like a joke, even if Father wasn't a jokey person.

"Hei Emil!" The Information Centre Woman smiled.

"You remember my name?"

"Yeah, I've seen the things you've done for Lukas and I actually followed the blog you two made."

"Oh, the blog."

"So are you here to see if there's any news about Lukas, or just for a Ski to probably lower the stress levels you're probably getting."

I sighed. "Maybe both."

"OK." She said. "Since you haven't brought your skis with you, I'll let you hire them for free. As long as you do one favour for me."

"What's that?"

"About probably half an hour ago, two men came here and they seemed interested in your brother's disappearance. They didn't seem dodgy or anything, but since you're here, would you mind telling me who they are if you see them? They must be around Lukas' age."

"Fine." I said. "And thanks for not making me pay for the hiring."

"No problem!" She smiled, before going to another family that sounded American to talk to them about hiring costs.

I don't know why I really needed the Ski's since it wasn't too hard to walk on the snow, but I put them on so I'd be quicker.

"Emil has a fangirl~"

"You're not sitting on my shoulder the whole route so make yourself useful and give me a bird's eye view since you shouldn't look so dodgy then. And tell me if you see anyone odd looking."

"Ya mean who your fangirl was talking about?"

"Just _anyone_ who looks suspicious. And she's not my fangirl."

"Is. And I'm off, see you when you look like a midget." And he jumped off my left shoulder and flew up so he was probably a metre above the worst of the forest.

I started Skiing the course I had taken and ended up injuring myself on. I didn't really like the course; I preferred going up the hills in Norway and going down them pretty quickly. This course seemed much more for beginners or younger and elder skiers.

To make it look more realistic to anyone who might have been looking, I got my phone out before I started talking to Puffin, making it seem like there was a poor connection or the person on the 'other end' was deaf.

"Anything?"

"Can't even see anyone bar that really loud American family going some other direction. And you look dorky holding your phone like that."

"Lovely." I said, putting the phone back into my pocket.

"I wasn't finished."

"What?" I said, now I knew nobody would hear me.

"Since I have awesome long distance vision, I can see that the poster about Lukas being missing up ahead has been completely ripped of the post, and it's gone."

"I just hope someone useful has ripped it off and it's not someone who might have kidnapped Lukas' doing. I'll print another one off when I get home. While we're here, let's check the other ones to see if any of those have been ripped off.

"How 'bout I do that while you look where you left Lukas. I'll do it if you give me more fruit, maybe an orange this time."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. How about a whole bag of oranges?"

"Deal!" Despite actually being a stuffed toy, he could fly quite quickly and I lost sight of him after a couple of seconds.

Eventually I reached the area that the whole scene had happened. The snow had gone slightly pink from the blood, but either they had covered it or there was a fresh layer of snow on top.

I suddenly stopped when I felt the blade against my neck.

"You care very much for your half-brother, don't you Emil?"

Out of all the people I expected to be holding that knife, I didn't suspect it to be Father. He was pushing all his weight into me, and I was only just managing to stand up.

"Don't go near him."

Sorry for repeating the same phrase, but out of all the people I expected to be the dodgy people that the Information Centre Woman was talking about, Berwald and Tino weren't the people I'd think of. I'd have thought more on the lines of young naïve people or crazed fanboys. What? From the people who've liked the Facebook page, it was probably 6:4 girls to boys.

I felt extra weight against my back as Berwald put a knife to Father's throat. I looked up to see Tino holding a gun. Since Father and I were now leaning forward slightly, I could tell the gun would go directly into his brain if he pulled the trigger. I would never have pictured Tino of all people to ever want to hold a gun, nor look like he was an expert in Weaponry.

"Push that blade into his throat and mine will go twice as hard into yours." I had never heard Berwald speak, just different hums and grunts. It felt strange to actually hear his low, Swedish accent for once.

"Make a move and this gun is loaded." Tino's voice wavered slightly, but he still seemed serious.

I felt the knife loosen slightly, before it started grazing my neck instead of just touching it. I felt Father make a noise of slight pain because Berwald meant what he said, before he hissed the next thing he said.

"You're all abominations. You three, Lukas, Matthias, the other groups, all of you. If we weren't bound to you, you'd all be dead by now. Long dead and in a ditch you'd just rot in. You wouldn't have lived passed 5, Berwald." Wait, what the hell was he talking about?

"As soon as one of us dies, another person from our country replaces us, so there would be no point."

The knife broke the top layer of my skin slightly, and both Father and I winced.

"You'd be dead if it weren't for Lukas."

"All fifty one of you'd be dead if it weren't for me, Halvara, Thurston, Bernard, Markell and all the other Killers bound the other Supernatural groups. Anyway, what's the point in having groups? We're doing fine and the only people who are working together are out of choice."

"Maybe we did so out of choice too." Tino said, moving closer. Since I couldn't see Father and Berwald, I was watching him, and he wasn't faring with it well. His hands were shaking slightly and before he moved closer, his knees were together and were knocking each other. "Anyway, like Ber said, as soon as one of us dies, another person replaces us. I'm assuming that the same applies to you, so even if we all killed each other, then in another two decades or so the possibly 102 Supernaturals and Killers, maybe more by then, would be fighting again. I know we're naturally made to hate each other, but we don't have to Kill and torture people. You're all going to move over to America while we're moving to Denmark to make plots to kill one another. We're not even in the same Continent, so can't we just leave each other be?"

"What Tino said."

Father started arguing with the two of them, and it sounded like it was in Danish. Tino didn't understand what they were saying but Berwald kept spitting back replies. I could tell just by looking at him Tino was getting more and more annoyed.

Eventually he snapped. "Enough!"

He pulled the trigger of the gun. The bullet knocked the knife my Father was holding at me straight of his hand, the bullet and knife completely missing us. I don't know how it was even possible he could have even done it, but he must have been trained to do so.

"It doesn't surprise me you have weaponry skills, Tino. Thurston usually prefers several knives, but he's handy with a gun as well. Our personalities are polar opposites but our talents are the same."

"Lokki, get the hell out of Denmark and go to America and if you mention anything about this, I will track you down and kill you."

"I'm the adult here, Berwald Oxenstierna. Why can't you be nicer like Bernard? He's a bit like your Tino when he isn't holding a gun, but he isn't into sauna's and Christmas and that sort of Childish Crap."

"Don't call Tino's interests Childish Crap."

"Bite me." Father said, putting his hands up. "Anyway, I can't move until you take that knife from my throat."

"Tino, make sure he's gone, I'll sort out Emil."

"Got it~" Tino smiled, still holding the gun.

"Ya got enough bullets?"

"It's fully loaded bar that one I used to get the knife out of Lokki's hand."

"Good. Just don't shoot _him_, whatever you do."

"I know Ber, you've told me enough times!"

"Just a reminder. I don't want my wife hurt."

"I'm not your wife! I'm a man!" Tino walked off, humming as if he _didn't _have a nearly loaded pistol in his hands, pointing it at my Father as a threat.

"What the-?" I started, before Berwald cut me off.

"I'll tell you everything once Tino's come back."

~x~

"Couldn't have someone told me where Lukas was instead of making me think he was dead?!" Berwald had brought his car to the Ski Resort Car Park and the three of us were lounging around in it, drinking from a flask of hot chocolate Tino had brought.

The two of them had just told me everything (and it didn't seem they were hiding something from me because I was younger than them like most people do). It took a while to understand, but I got the hang of it in the end.

"You still weren't a completely confirmed Supernatural. Lukas only just confirmed you yesterday."

"What do you mean 'confirmed'?"

"We hadn't confirmed your Supernatural Ability. Lukas wasn't confirmed until yesterday either. We saw you use it as well."

"What's my ability?" I tried. I knew what they were going to say.

At first, this sounded like one big prank. But it was only the end of February and Tino was a horrible liar and he had said a good chunk of it. Make that most of it since Berwald had stopped talking again. But this just sounded like an old myth rather than Modern Day. If it was a myth, they probably cursed us all the carry it on, which I really didn't want to do. Couldn't someone else do it instead of me?

"Talking to non-living objects. Which is why you still have such a close obsession to things such as soft toys."

"Emil, I want my oranges! And you ditched me!"

Puffin was flying back in the direction of the car, loudly crashing into it.

"Man, I suck at landing. Flying, fine. Landing, I'm crap."

"Can other Supernaturals pick up slightly on each other's abilities or do they just pick up on them like humans do?"

"We can, but we have to know they're a Supernatural and they have to be using it at the time." Tino said. "For example, I can see your bird while normal humans couldn't, but I can't hear him speak."

"He's annoying, so you're lucky."

"What's with all the hate, Ice? Can you give a Puffin a break?"

"Did you find anything?" I demanded.

"One was slightly ripped but it was still hanging up and would stay that way. All the others were fine."

I sneezed slightly, Tino handing me a tissue quickly before. "Good."

"Do you mind me asking what you're talking about?" Berwald said in the monotonic tone I expected for him to normally have when there weren't four people, two knives and a gun involved.

"It's fine. We saw one of the posters I had put up of Lukas being missing up and it had been ripped down. While the whole 'scenario' went on, Puffin went around looking where all the other posters were to see if they'd been ripped off. They weren't."

"Where about was it?"

"It was the next clearing on the course after where we were."

"Hopefully, Matthias let Lukas go for a walk and Lukas took it down, or a normal human got it. The Killers probably know that Lukas is with Matthias, especially after Lokki goes to America, but we don't need them getting hold of it." Tino said. It was kind of weird seeing him like this, after being so used to his world's largest smile cheery attitude.

"You and Lukas were always the riskiest two." Berwald said, slowly going back to his no-speaking personality.

"Why?"

"Who your Killers were."

"C'mon Ber, you've known Emil for long enough and he's a Supernatural and part of our group, you can explain to him!" Tino started. "He basically means that for most of us, we meet our Killer by chance. You two, especially you since it was your mother, had no chance of not meeting yours."

"So how did you two meet your Killers?"

"I must have been four or five, it was still when I was in Finland and Norway was not in our plans. Our school went on a trip to an aquarium. I'm not sure if I said it, but our Killers know who we are even if we don't know we're a Supernatural. When we were at this aquarium, we were given a tour guide named Thurston. He seemed like he didn't want to be there, he wasn't looking at any of us and he had really weird red eyes and everything!"

"Do most of the Killers have weird coloured eyes? Fathers were slightly purple."

"Some of our group have weird coloured eyes. Ivan has Violet eyes, Vlad has red eyes, and a couple of others have weird colour eyes too."

"Oh, OK."

"I was at the back of the group, where Thurston was unless he was showing us the animals, while our teacher was in the front. The thing that triggers a Killer who a Supernatural is is if they make eye contact. I was interested in Thurston's eyes since I had never seen anyone with eyes like his before, and eventually caught me doing so, so we made eye contact."

"Do Supernaturals know when they meet their Killers, or do they have to know they're a Supernatural?"

"They have to know, but they don't need the eye contact if they've done so before. You haven't figured out who yours is, have you?"

"I have…I just find it horrible that all my mother wants to do is kill me."

"That's the problem with close connections." Berwald said. "What happened after Tino, you've never told me this story before."

"Haven't I?" Tino said to himself. "OK, so after Thurston made contact with me, I don't know what he did, but he must have managed to get one of the other tour guides to take his place. He grabbed my wrist as tight as he could, making me yelp and call for my teacher when he started dragging me off, but it seemed like nobody could hear me."

"So do Killers have their own sort of abilities too?"

"I think from what I heard, if they have torture plans and they can't quite do it, then they gain abilities to do so during their plan."

"So he was going to torture you?"

"Back then we didn't know we were bound together so it was more like kill. They had a new empty tank for a new shark they had got for the aquarium and he decided to put me in there to see how long it'd take me to drown. He knew it was impossible to get out of the tank so he just left me to it."

"How did you survive then?"

"I didn't know about him, but I actually had another Uncle who worked at the Aquarium. We were closely enough related to both be Supernaturals. The tank wasn't completely full, so while he came to see what was happening, since Supernaturals from the same country can sense when the other is in danger, I managed to stay on top of the surface until he came. He got me out, but since you had to access the top of the tank by a something like a diving board, his back was to what was behind him."

"I know what's going to happen." Berwald said.

"Thurston stabbed him in the back. He might have survived if he hadn't fell into the tank and drowned. That's what Lokki meant by he was an expert with knives."

"Sorry for your loss." I said quietly. "What happened that connected you to your Supernatural Berwald?"

"Bernard was this creepy guy trying to sell clothes as a Swedish Market I went to. When we walked past, he grabbed my arm, my parents didn't notice, and tried to strangle me with one of his scarves."

"So why didn't my mother try and kill me?"

"Maybe it was because even though she was a Killer and you a Supernatural, she couldn't just go and kill her own son. That might be why Lokki didn't do the same to Lukas. Most other one's who are bound have permanent scars or health problems."

"Ber, didn't we tell Matthias and Lukas that we'd be here tomorrow and not today?"

"Thought we could have a bit of fun before things got serious."

"Are any of the other Supernaturals in Denmark yet?" I asked.

"I think the brothers representing the different countries of the United Kingdom are here, but they won't be joining us until the rest of their group comes to Denmark in a few days. They came early since they're Wizards of some sort to see if they could undo the curse that means Matthias can't come out of the forest. I think they're doing it tomorrow."

"Oh, OK. Where are you two staying then?"

"Since there's free WiFi here Ber was just about to go on _Trivago_ so we could find a cheap hotel for the night. We have it booked from tomorrow onwards but since we came a day early we don't have one for tonight."

"You can stay at our house then, well, it's sort of my house now Lukas and Father aren't there. I'll tell you directions and everything."

"Oh, thanks Emil, we owe you one!" Tino smiled.

"Just one thing. If I tell you the directions to the store, could you drive me there as well please, I need to go and get some oranges."

"You're awesome, Ice, you really are awesome."

**Notes: To make it easier, I'm going to make most of the Killers 2P!Hetalia. I'm not really into it, but it's just going to be easier on the long run. I'm using the names off a list I found on DeviantArt. Personalities are based off the ones on 2P Hetalia Wikia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or its Characters. Hetalia, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, England and Romania are copyrighted to Hidekaz Himaruya. Plotline, Killer/2P Designs and Personalities (Bar Italy, Germany and Japan's designs) and some smaller Characters belong to me. Norway and Denmark (The Countries) are owned by the people.**

**Note: Back in Lukas' POV.**

**Note 2: I haven't said this yet, but I've never actually skied before. I'm basing this all off research and what I watch on the TV during Skiing Season (I used to find it boring but it's grown on me). I had the chance to go to Italy but I'm not paying £1000 and going on a 24 hour road trip…or going to the expensive crappy Snow Dome in the next town along from mine. **

**Note 3: I've just started Year 10 and I'm loaded with my GCSE's as well as joining the School Council, Violin, Karate and I'm also a School Reading Buddy and Open Evening Participant. So, updates be slow. **

It would make more sense if Matthias shifted back and forth between a human and a dog, but since he only age shifted, it was just weird that he decided to sleep stomach down at the end of the bed, my feet in-between his body and right arm. At least he had shifted back to seventeen again, although it just mean that his snoring was even louder than before.

I checked the clock: Quarter to Seven. It wasn't as if it were stupidly early, so I might as well wake Matthias up since I couldn't move otherwise.

"Matthias, you're so heavy I can't even move my foot to kick you." I muttered, sitting up to smack him around the back of the head.

I expected to have to smack him hard at least four or five times before I even got movement or a "Stop it, man, that hurts" out of him, but he jerked as if he was having a spasm, sending him head first of the bed.

"Matthias?" I muttered, leaning over the bed to touch his back. He hadn't moved and I had to make sure that he hadn't become unconscious or something like that. He hadn't moved, and I was starting to get concerned.

"Ah, goddamn shit!" He flipped himself over before using his feet to push him back into the wall.

"Matthias, what's the matter." That was probably one of the most emotional sentences I had ever said on my behalf, even though it didn't' sound like a question at all.

"Lukas? Er, I'm just…sensitive…there…"

"People don't usually react like that when you touch a sensitive part of their body. And not many people are sensitive when you touch their head where I did, or their back."

"It's something Markell did to me, OK?!" He suddenly burst out, curling himself up tightly.

"Matthias, who's Markell?"

"My Killer..." He muttered into his knees.

"So how well do you actually know your Killer?"

"I don't know him that well. Since the Nordic Group were the first whole 'group' bar Lokki- your Killer if you don't know your father's name- to reach America, Alfred- Who apparently is actually alive and went into hiding but the news proclaimed him dead, from what Toris told me- managed to get pictures of the other four of them as well as some information, sent it to Eduard and Toris sent the information out to everyone. I've got it on my computer if you want to look."

"Fine. While you're setting it up…eurgh, this sounds so stupid, would you like me to make you coffee?"

"If you did I'd love you forever, man."

I hummed slightly as I made the coffee, listening to Matthias continually cursing at the computer for being so dumb and slow.

"Hey Matthias?" I muttered as I passed the mug to him. "Aren't Arthur and his brothers meant to break your curse today?"

"Oh, yeah, how the hell did I forget about that? Toris said they'd be here between twelve and two and it's only…twenty past seven at the moment."

"How do you even get Internet out here?"

"I can connect to the one at the Resort Reception's WiFi and since it's free to all they don't notice. It's just freaking slow even when no-one should be there yet, not even the workers."

"Probably because you're so far away that the connection isn't as strong."

"Yeah, probably. Anyway, I'll show you the website we've made so it's easier for us to contact each other and share information."

"…It's a website for a furniture selling place."

"That's what it looks like, but the cool part is that if you log in as a normal person, it'll still show the furniture place, but if you log in as a Supernatural, then you get access to the website we made. Berwald's Uncle runs the furniture company but supports Supernaturals, so he created it for us. Eduard's the one making the accounts and since you and Emil are now confirmed you should be getting your login soon enough as well."

"What is the point of having a login other than for access?"

"Because you can see who's viewed what post and update the information. Also you can send e-mails and the public can't track them."

"Ja, I understand now. It's just taking some getting used to about being a Supernatural since I grew up with normal humans and considered myself as one."

"I'm not discriminating you or anything just because you haven't grown up as one. Anyway, you've been a Supernatural the whole time and you've used your abilities without realising, as was Emil from what Tino messaged me. Tino sort of cross-works between ours and the Russian Group. He and Eduard have been friends since his parents moved him to Estonia when he was a toddler to strengthen him up against Thurston- His Killer. They had close connections after he moved to Norway as well so Tino has close connections to the Russian Group too."

"I guessed he might have been since I can't think of any other Finns close to any of us and he sort of had a habit of…scolding me like a mother would her child sometimes."

"That's Tino for you. Wait, I've got an e-mail off Berwald."

_Matthias,_

_Tino and I have got into Denmark fine and nobody looked suspicious. He took a plane over while I took a ferry so I could bring the car, since I'm the only one can drive as I'm eighteen while the rest of you are seventeen and Emil's sixteen.._

"Berwald was in the same year as us in school and his birthday was after mine, yet he's older than me."

"Probably because he never went to school in Denmark bar a really crap tutor from what he told me."

_We met at the Ski Resort that you are bound to and since we were a day early and Tino took me Skiing (Don't rub it in but I'm terrible). We thought we'd have no problems and we might actually have a chance to have fun without the thought of our Killers watching us and trying to torture us, but with my bad luck, that was hardly likely. _

_Tino heard a voice he recognised so he looked around to find who it was. It was Emil, and it seemed he was...looking for something. Unfortunately, Lokki was also present and in about three seconds, he had a blade at Emil's neck._

"Lillebror…"

"He'll be fine, knowing Berwald he would have already said if he passed."

_We were prepared in case something like that happened, so between us we had a couple of knives and a gun. I managed to get behind him and said that if he were to dig his knife into Emil's throat anymore then I would do the same to his. Tino had the gun. It was loaded but we weren't planning to use it, but Tino did use one of the bullet to eventually get Lokki's knife out of his hand. It seems he's just as handy with a gun as Thurston is a knife. _

_Emil's fine and he's with us. Apparently he was looking for Lukas (I'm sure you probably have some involvement in this). _

Matthias grinned, hitting my back just as I had some coffee in my mouth, causing me to spit all other him.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Luke."

"Call me by that nickname again and both you and Markell will die."

"Markell's an evil heartless dick but I don't think he needs to die because I called you Luke."

_Whether this is or isn't the case, once the UK brothers have released you from that forest, the three of us will be waiting in the Reception of the Ski Resort. Unless you've gained brain damage, you'll notice there's signs showing where exactly that is. _

"I know I haven't had school or anything, but Berwald makes me feel really paranoid about my low IQ level."

"What exactly is your IQ?"

"According those inaccurate ones on the Internet, it's 83."

"…"

"Yeah, it's terrible. Anyway, that's the end of the e-mail, even if it's a really bad ending. I'll show you the information we've got on our groups Killers if I remember the page…found it!"

_Nordic Group- Killers _

_The five Nordic European Killers are Markell (Denmark), Thurston (Finland), Halvara (Iceland), Lokki (Norway) and Bernard (Sweden). None of their surnames are confirmed bar Lokki's being Bondevik, the same as his son Lukas- the Norwegian Supernatural. Halvara's also used to be Steilsson, like her son Emil- the Icelandic Supernatural, but it is believed she is currently under an Alias. _

_Markell is quite laid back and the hardest to pick out of a crowd out of the Nordics, but his recognisable features are gravity defying auburn hair and red eyes (mostly covered by blue eye contacts, but not always). _

"See, I'm not the only one with hair like this!"

_He is easily annoyed and is usually seen drinking, and is also quite a violent drunk. He had a deep gash almost shaped like a Christian Cross on his left cheek, either covered by plasters or just left out (The latter is usually during the evening when he's at the local pub). He's from Odense but also transports vehicle parts to Copenhagen, Arhus and Aalborg as a career, though has somehow kept the job even though he's just on the borderline of having his license taken off him. He is also usually separated from the rest of the group when they are together, another reason he is the hardest to identify. He has also sometimes been seen carrying a Taser in his inside jacket pocket, so the ideal way to fight against him is keeping behind him. _

"Some of that sounds like you and the rest sounds completely opposite."

"Which is which?"

"Well, from what I can tell, if you do have scars, they're on the back of your head instead of the front, which I'm presuming is what I touched earlier. Your appearances are similar bar the colourings. If you learn to drive, you'll probably be the same, and I don't know how out of everything that appeared in the cupboard that the only drink you have is Carlsberg, but other than a Caffeine addict- I'm guessing you're also an alcoholic since nobody is here to tell you you're underage."

"I'm not an alcoholic! That lager just appeared and I'm…waiting until I'm old enough to drink it! Yeah!"

"It's open and half empty, stupid Dane."

"C'mon Lukas, you should be a half full person! Anyway, I used it as a refreshment rather than for the alcohol in it!"

I snorted. Matthias could tell I didn't believe him but didn't come back with anything else. "So have you met Bernard or Thurston?"

"Bernard but not Thurston. Thurston's probably the one most likely to kill out of the five, he's killed Tino's Supernatural Uncle and he's the expert with knives. Did he tell you he went on a course all about different types of guns and knives during the summer one year?"

"Ja, out of all the things I expected him to do during summer, that wasn't one. It makes sense now though."

"Wait…since last time I checked there's been a picture uploaded of Halvara, Thurston, Bernard and Markell together in America. I swear that Markell said they were all working on their own bar siblings and close friends, which means _he'd_ at least be on his own. Thurston would be as well if Bernard didn't hang off him, and Halvara until your Dad got over there. This pictures going to take ages to load on full screen, isn't it?"

"If Halvara is close to my Father, why were they screaming at each other when she brought Emil over and left him here?"

"Erm, I'd say two things. One would be motherly instinct, the other would be if there was camera's, a Supernatural watching, especially if there was two Icelandic's and they hadn't found out about the second one, or you or him remembered since unlike humans who don't remember anything before three, we can. Oh, and maybe because she wanted to be the one looking after he Supernatural so she could do the honours of the tortures and things, but she still didn't want to do it because she wanted to be a proper mother or something like that. From research we thought that any Killer mothers having Supernatural children or vice versa would suffer from Post Natal Depression, but it seems not. Hey, the pictures loaded!"

The picture was of the four of them somewhere in America, don't ask me where, walking down one of the 'sidewalks' or whatever they call it. Markell the furthest left, Thurston and Bernard in the middle and Halvara on the right. It wasn't hard to tell which one was which, though it was weird seeing the almost identical people with the complete opposite personalities. Like how Bernard clung off Thurston, the Finn glaring at him. Berwald seemed to want to be close to Tino but either hid it or showed it in awkward ways, maybe because we were bound we also had similar lifestyles? I hope that didn't mean if I ended up having children, they'd be a Killer as well…

Another thing that surprised me was how Halvara looked. I pictured her to have the same blue-violet eyes and almost white hair Emil did around to her chest, even as his opposite with the same small pout he had on permanently. In reality, she did have white hair, but it was only to around her chin and stuck outwards at the ends, whereas Emil's mostly curled into his face bar two or three stands. Her eyes were the same colour, well _eye. _The other one was covered with an eye patch.

"What's with Halvara's eye patch?"

"Dunno. Think either Thurston or one of the North American Bro's Killers gouged it out. I don't know why, but someone decided to post a picture of her eye on here. It's there, it looked even grosser than last time I saw the picture!"

"Who found entertainment in posting a picture of someone's recently gouged out eye?"

"…Sadiq. He's the Turkish Supernatural and from the mask he wears, he's probably got one of his eyes gouged out as well or something. Probably by Heracles, the Greek Supernatural, they hate each other."

"That's disgusting. Matthias, its quarter to twelve already."

"Shit, already? Might as well go on the outskirts. They'll probably be later that two anyway since they're never organised and Bella, Abel and Francis –The Belgian, Dutch and French Supernaturals- do all the work anyway. After one thing…I've got to get something from my shed."

"Do you want me to come with you or shall I just turn the Computer off and shut the curtains and everything?"

"Oh, Luke's doing me a favour. Just stay here if you don't mind." He winked.

"LOOK-US. For the last time, stupid Dane."

"You do realise that I could easily have a comeback of you calling me by proper name?"

"Of course I do, my IQ is over average. Are you going to the shed or what?"

"Ja, ja, you've really impatient aren't you LOOK-US?" He muttered, though he made my name so loud he was nearly shouting.

"Shut up and go already."

He started muttering things I could hear because my back was turned, yanking his trench coat and boots on before leaving.

Once I'd turned the computer off and closed the curtains, I leaned back in my chair. With how long he was taking, he was either walking very slowly or had made a detour to eat someone.

"Hey, Luke, I'm back!"

"For the last time, my name's not-" I suddenly cut off and (don't tell anyone) tackled him into a hug when I realised what exactly he wanted to get from his shed.

He'd fixed my skis and painted the Norwegian flag on the bottom, dropping them as I grabbed him.

"Heh, can I call you Luke permanently for doing this?"

"…Only when nobody else is around." I muttered into his chest.

"Naw, Luke, you're so cuddly when you're happy!"

"Shut up, stupid Dane." I said, grabbing the Skis off of him and starting to walk to the outskirts of the forest.

"N'aw, come on Luke! Can't you call me Matthias or Matt or something other than stupid Dane, pwetty please? There's only one name I can think of worse other than the names Markell calls me and that's only for me and Berwald to know. Or since I know there's a 99% chance that you'll say no, get me some Ski's so I can paint my own awesome national flag on mine and teach me too!"

"Looks like your IQ can at least handle percentages correctly. And I can't picture you skiing, at least the same sort of skiing I do."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"There's thirty different types of skiing, and since we're completely different heights and builds, I don't think you'd be good at the same type of skiing as I am. You'd probably try Extreme Skiing and die. Then I'd laugh as only an idiot would go downhill at a forty-five to sixty degree hill where they could die with one mistake."

"You have such high hopes with me man. I have natural instincts. Anyway, what kind of skiing do you do anyway?"

"Cross Country and Biathlon. I tried Ski jumping, but since I'm afraid of heights-"

"The great Lukas Sigurd Bondevik is afraid of heights?! Ahaha-"

"Stupid Dane it is then." He shut up and let me continue. "I'd never trust you with a gun but I might _try _and teach you the basics of Cross-Country."

"I find it cute though that you're afraid!"

"…Cute?"

"…Aha, I have a habit of using the wrong words. Is cute a too feminine word for you, Lukie?"

"I only let you call me Luke because you fixed my Skis, but Lukie is just one step too far."

Matthias spent the rest of the way trying to see if he could find another nickname that I'd let him call me in public. For some reason he even tried to call me Cigarette from Siggy, but the only names I went by now were Lukas, Luke when nobody else was around, Bondevik and my grandparents always called me Lukas Sigurd. Emil was Emil Eríkur.

To purposely annoy the Dane, I sat on the other side of the track. Even though it was natural snow, Emil nor I were really affected. He sat in the fridge once for about an hour while it was on and didn't even have Goosebumps.

"Hey Luke, I've never seen what Sam or Dyllan look like, what if they're first?"

"Dylan's got shoulder length mousy brown hair, he wears a small plait on the left side of his face on Sunday's for when he goes to Church I've noticed. He's got a light splatter of freckles on his nose and cheeks too. Sam's quite short and he's got light ginger hair and dark freckles around his nose and cheeks as well. I've never seen him but I know he's got a permanent scar on the back of his neck from getting in between some fight between Arthur and Daniel in case we miss him."

Matthias could be surprisingly quiet when he was bored. He probably didn't say anything for about half an hour.

"Bloody hell you stupid wanker!"

Arthur's favourite quote. Before I saw him, I could tell it was him with his stubborn Londoner accent and how as soon as he spoke, Allistor, Sam and Dylan chirped in, their North Welsh, North Irish and Glaswegian accents all trying to yell over each other.

"I can't bloody Ski and I don't know what enjoyment Lukas finds about having these stupid long sticks on the end of his feet!"

They were still nowhere in sight yet we could both perfectly hear the arguing between Arthur and Allistor. Arthur had called him a 'sheep shagger' and the Scotsman started whining how "It's not us Glaswegians, it's the dodgy lot from Aberdeen who do that!"

Dylan was the first to appear, looking a bit shaky but quite good for what I presumed to be a first-timer. He was also the more paranormal oriented and connected one of the four. One time I was on Skype with Arthur, the Welshman came I telling him he was off to tea with 'Hilda'. According to what I read in his file, he could only interact well with the undead other than his brothers and other Supernaturals, so I guessed Hilda was an old deceased lady who liked tea, cakes and polite Welshmen.

His eyes looked into mine immediately even though a large pine tree nearly covered me. Out of the four, we were probably the most alike, but we weren't close.

"Lukas is here you three, so will you finally shut your feckin gobs Arthur, Allistor?"

"Matthias is-" I stopped when I realised he wasn't where he was originally sat. "-gone."

Sam, Arthur and Allistor had finally caught up them. "We'll put an invisibility spell on the Skis and help look for him." Arthur stated. "And it's nice to finally meet you in person, Lukas, even though these aren't the…best circumstances."

"Likewise."

"I'll go with Allistor while Sam and Arthur can go together since we don't know the area as well as you probably have done over the last couple of days." Dylan said. "We four can mentally connect but if you find him or anything that could be connected to his disappearance, I'll have the other walkie talkie." He said, handing me the black box.

"Thanks." I muttered slightly. "I think I know where he is though. Would it be better if you started on breaking the curse?"

"If you think so." The Welshman answered. "Oh, and as a pre-warning for us, are there any lakes nearby?"

"No…why?"

"Good-"

"Nessie's the coolest lass around! If she were a human lassie I'd kiss her and-"

"Shut your gob wanker. That is nothing to do with this conversation, nor any _normal _conversation."

"I wasn't finished you little brat! And Nessie knows how humans live after so many people trying to find her, so we could easily give her a few Killers she will keep just healthy enough that their Supernaturals won't be affected overly badly. How about we start with Alek, Oliver, Darius and Seamus first?"

"I guess that's one hand I have to give to you- your stupid Scottish animals."

"And what about your puny fairies and horse headed men going to do, hmm? Dyllan's giants that were long slayed are more likely to do some damage. Or the scarily long town and train station names from Wales. Or his-"

"I get it wanker, don't rub it in. Let's just get this started since Lukas left before we started talking about your still stupid Scottish pets!"

~x~

The places I thought Matthias might be were both in the same sort of general direction, so I ran through the forest, trying not to trip over any of the tree stumps.

And because the _actual _reason I didn't do Ski Jumping was because of my atrocious balance (I was still afraid of heights) when I was on unstable or not even on ground, I wasn't overly surprised I fell over.

"Luke…"

I chose the right place first time. He was at his mother's memorial tree, and obviously had turned around when he had heard me grunt once my chin hit another stump.

But what shocked and confused me the most was his expression. I knew that I'd probably be upset if I was close to my mother and she had died trying to save my life, but there was something different about his face, and it wasn't just his distressed, distraught expression or the tears on his face.

"Matthias…" I gasped softly when I realised what the situation was. He hid it well, but he had been wearing make-up the whole time so I didn't see his scars, bags and how pale he actually was.

"I know, they're horrible…" He muttered, shying away and covering his hands with his face.

"No."

"No what?"

"They're part of you so you can't say they're horrible."

"But they're from Markell and Bernard-"

"It shows you're a survivor and anything they do, you can fight through it. You may hide them, but it's not as if they're going to disappear."

"…Lukas, thank you."

He pulled me into a hug and I eventually returned it.

Once we pulled away, I could see red rings forming around his eyes.

"It would destroy your mother's tree, but I could get her cloak for you."

"How?"

As if he heard, Troll came clumsily stumbling up from where he had been before. Something that confused me was it looked like Matthias could see him.

"I-Is that one of your creatures?"

"Ja. This is Troll. Wait, how can you see him?"

"We can sort of see each other's Abilities, but not to full extent. Like you saw me when I was a kid while other normal humans would see me as an adult just acting really childish."

"Oh. So do you want me to do it?"

"…Yes please. It'll destroy what's left of Mor but I don't think I'll come back here again so it'll be nice to have something or hers that I can take with me…"

"Do it, Troll."

He managed to pull its roots out and threw it elsewhere, leaving before the loud thump of the tree landing.

Matthias grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around his arms, bringing it up to his face and brushing it against him.

"While you were gone the UK Brothers started on breaking the curse."

The stupid Dane's face lit up as if he was just told he was getting a new puppy.

"Come on! Let's go!" He said, grabbing my hand and running. As clumsy as always.

~x~

Arthur, Dyllan, Allistor and Sam had finished breaking the curse once we reached where they were. Matthias started laughing hysterically and ran a lap of the whole course before we saw him again, a few of the early-comers staring at him.

"Haha, this is epic! Thanks guys! See you in a couple of days when the rest of your group are here!" And he had run off again in the direction of the resort, almost knocking over a small child.

"I guess I'd better go after him, stupid Dane…" I muttered, sitting down and quickly putting on my Skis. Once I got up, I added to the brothers "Takk for hjelpen. I'd better go and catch up with him."

Since Matthias was so used to the foliage, he just looked even more stupid running on flat ground. He probably was going about half the pace a normal person would, so once I caught up with him about three hundred metres ahead, I grabbed him so I could slow down, dragging him a bit with me.

"Woah, Luke, you're fast."

"We're in public, Matthias, remember what we said?"

"Nobody we know is here, the UK Brother's went the other direction~"

"How do you know that?"

"I can see them from here." He pointed to forwards, and two curves ahead Allistor had knocked Arthur over (purposely), so the Englishman was letting out an array of curses.

"I'll take my Skis off so we can walk together." I said, getting down to take them off.

"Sure thing." Matthias grinned, sighing. "I'm nearly blind here because I'm not used to so much sunlight."

"Berwald has a habit of keeping sunglasses in his glove compartment, but since he has poor eyesight they may affect yours. If you try them on, you'll probably flinch at the strength."

"Ja, I know he has poor eyesight. Bernard poured something in his eyes when he was younger, I don't know what though."

"Oh. I guess not knowing I'm a Supernatural until I'm clearly old enough to understand is a good thing."

"Ja, lucky."

I held the Skis under my armpit and started walking. Now more people were coming, people were starting to give me looks as if they should be doing something because they saw me, but nobody even kept looking at me once I looked at them.

~x~

"So, Lukas, let's find Berwald's number plate."

We eventually reached the Reception Car Park. Matthias tried to be smart and tried to give the directions. He failed pretty miserably so instead of the ten minutes have took; and would if I were the one giving them, it took nearly forty five minutes.

"Can't I just look for his car?"

"Ikke, he got a new seven-seater before I found you. He managed to keep his number plate though, and if you forgot it, I wrote it on this piece of paper."

"I've been in it enough to remember." I stated before looking down the rows of cars for the EU number plate with the circular S sticker next to it. Just as I saw one and leaned down a bit to check the number plate to see if it wasn't just another Swedish tourist, I was enveloped in a hug.

"Lukas, don't scare me like that ever again!"

Emil had his arms around my back and was muttering into me. I swear I heard his say 'Big Brother', which made me smile slightly.

"Where the hell were you?"

"The stupid Dane over there decided to take me in since I was injured without thinking about you. My ankle's fine now."

"Já, so is mine." He said, frowning at Matthias who was currently looking at every car bar the one's by trees. "Has he done anything to you?"

"Bar scar me for life, not really."

"_Not really_?"

"He's just explained a lot of things to me and a lot of them make sense now. Like why you still are obsessed with Mr. Puffin aged sixteen."

"Huh? You know about the Supernaturals?"

"Ja. So where exactly is Berwald's car?"

"Oh, he didn't bring it into the car park because…we sort of have a problem"

"Matthias, Emil's taking us to Berwald's car since he didn't park it in the car park. Wait, what do you mean, a problem?"

"Okie-dokey!" He smirked, running up to us and nearly running in Emil, knocking him off balance.

"Hey, careful!" Emil yelled. "You'll see what I mean when we get to the car."

"Sorry man, just getting used to the area." He grinned.

Emil started muttering hate to the stupid Dane when the three of us got a good angle at the car. It seemed that the Nordic 5 Killers weren't in America.

The five of them were all pointing their guns at a car which I presumed Tino and Berwald were in, but as soon as they saw us, Markell and Father pointed theirs at us. Halvara's face was hard to see, but it looked like she would try and shoot Matthias and I if Emil weren't next to us.

"Five on five is a fair fight." Father said, grinning manically. "Experience doesn't matter in this fight, even though we're the _obvious_ winners."

"You may have better experience but we've grown up this way so we know our abilities and we may have better tactic's!" Matthias replied, gritting his teeth.

"We have weapons while you do not."

"We have our abilities which is the pure reason you want us dead!"

The three of us ran up to them while they (for some reason), let a shaken Tino and Berwald out of the car.

"This isn't a proper fight between us and you, this is just a…warm up." Father said. "We'll be kind and let you have a quick…chat up on what you intend to do in your losing fight."

The five of us walked far away enough for them not to be able to hear us. "What are we going to do? Ber and Lukas are the only two of us who's abilities will work in this situation!" Tino whined.

"We distract them and then let Lukas and Berwald finish them off." Matthias said. "Like, one of us three could run off and that should distract as least one of them, then either of them two can chase the Killer, and then the three of us left can sort the Killers left. Unless all of them go after the one running, then all four of us go after them. Got it?"

"We'll give it a shot!" Tino smiled. "I'll run if you want!"

"Tino…"

"I'll be fine, Ber. I never run my full pace at school and really, I'm quite fast to be honest."

Berwald hummed. "I'll follow."

"OK. Emil, we're using you as a distraction if Halvara doesn't follow those two, OK?"

"OK…I'll ask why later."

Tino was fast. He shot past the Killers, but it didn't look like it was his ability.

"What are you waiting for, go after him!" Thurston yelled, before Bernard and Halvara both clumsily started chasing after the Finn.

Thurston was about to throw one of his knives at Matthias, but Berwald somehow made it deflect and slammed into both said Finn and Markell as he started after his Kiler, Halvara and Tino. Maybe his ability was to do something with protection barriers.

Father pointed a pistol at Matthias' face, who stood still in shock, but just a second before the trigger was pulled, Emil pushed him out the way and stood where the Dane originally was. Since he was two thirds of a foot shorter, it went straight over his head and into one of the cars in the car park, setting the alarm off.

Markell was the first of the two to get up, ramming Matthias into the car, a knife against his throat. Matthias tried to squirm but yelped when the knife dug in.

"Don't move, you bastard, or you'll kill the both of us."

Thurston, still quite pained because of his weak structure, was still on the floor. Emil used this as a chance to pry three of his knives out of his hands. One he kept for himself, one he threw to me. And the third:

"Sorry if this hurts Matthias!"

He threw the knife right into the back of Markell's neck. The Dane collapsed onto Matthias, luckily for him dropping the knife and giving him enough time to dash out from the auburn haired Dane before he was pinned between him and the car.

Father and I just watched for a while, before Thurston looked up.

"You fucking idiot, Lokki! First you failed to shoot Markell's Supernatural and now you just stand there watching us as if we're not having problems?! Either help us or try and torture them!" Thurston yelled.

Father just stayed still, doing nothing.

"I've fucking had it with you!" Thurston had five knives in total, so used one to throw at Father at an angle that knocked him out, while he used the other one to threaten me, gripping his ribs.

Well, until the Police Siren went off, that is.

Thurston and Markell were to be arrested once they were better, but since apparently Bernard and Halvara stopped to talk about how cute Emil was, they were free to go as well.

Berwald had actually broken two of Thurston's ribs, but had gotten away with it due to it being self-defence and protection from his friend, so he was free to go.

Markell had to pay for the damage of Berwald's car while Father did to the care his bullet went into. Markell just dropped his nearly empty wallet where he was standing before being taken to an ambulance, and Father was allowed to talk to a very confused looking old man.

Once the three Police cars and two Ambulances left, the five of us sat in Berwald's car, which was fine bar the dent from Matthias' back in between the front and back left door.

Berwald drove back to the hotel I presumed they were staying at without any of us saying a word.

**HOW. IS. THIS. SO. LONG. Seriously, I thought it would be less than 2500 words!**

**I just wanted to know, what other pairings would you like in this other than DenNor and SuFin? I'll add in the canon relationships, such as Toris will have a crush on Natalya and she will be obsessed with Ivan, but other than those two, who else would you like?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I met a Master of Karate from Osaka currently living in Austria on the 27****th****. It was so awesome. I'm going to leave the Disclaimer from now on, you all know I don't know the awesomeness known as Hetalia, just a couple of terrible Fan Fictions and the majority of the Killers. **

**Sorry this took longer than planned, I had some writer's block and my mum runs a single parent group and she's asked me to help. And some other things that have upset me quite a bit…also, my computer caught a virus! I considered waiting until getting my laptop back (hopefully on Monday) to write, but my mum let me borrow hers for a little while, yay!**

**Enjoy!**

"So, uh, you three?" Matthias said, eventually breaking the silence. Out of everyone, it had to be him, didn't it? "Was it just me and Lukas or did you get a message that all the Nordic Killers bar Lokki were already in America?"At least it was something serious and not something stupid like I suspected he would say.

"Joo, we did. Apparently they've been in one of the three Baltic States and caught and threatened to shoot Raivis if Eduard didn't Photoshop them, or something like that- Eduard's hard to understand when he's in hysteria. We've gotten probably the sneakiest group to work against too, as a pre-warning, the others just attack without tactics and are quite stupid from the records we have. And the only upside on Raivis' death- which sounds harsh to say, I know- is Rayman- his killer- is already a hit man." Tino said. "Ber said that you two would probably have met where Lukas was injured if the Killers hadn't caught him first."

"It's can't just be me who thinks Lukas is like one of those old men you become best buddies with and don't even realise how!"

"Just because I happen to be just under three weeks older than you doesn't suddenly imply I'm an old man."

"Tino and I are both a year older than you, Matthias." Berwald said, focusing on the road while Tino was searching for a good radio station to have on in the background.

"You were pushed back a year too?" I asked the Finn as he settled for Radiostationer i København.

"Joo. When Thurston first met me he tried to both drown and strangle me and the lack of oxygen causing memory loss and meant I had to be pushed back a year at school."

"Hey, I didn't know that a lack of oxygen caused memory loss! I'm getting smarter by the day!" Matthias grinned before I smacked him around the back of the head.

"Congratulations, your IQ _had_ reached 84 but now it has lowered even more and is now 82. Congratulations."

Matthias pouted. "Harsh…Hey Tino, can we swap places? I'm half a foot taller than you and since I'm stuck behind Ber or whatever you call him and he's tall too I have absolutely no leg room."

"Fine by-"

"-You can cope for five minutes." Berwald cut off.

"Mean as always, aren't you?"

"Lillebror, you're being very quiet…"

"Oh…um…já." He said quietly, and I was sure I saw him clench his fists in the process. Emil could be sarcastic and threatened quite a lot, but he never physically threatened, so something had to be the matter with him.

"Lillebror, you can tell me-"

"Well, how do you think I feel that in less than twenty four hours I've found out who my mother is, that she wants nothing more for me than to die and so you just use _me _as a target when I know nothing about how to fight and nor is my ability one of the useful ones?!"

"We have reasons." Berwald said. I wasn't annoyed that he had broken our brotherly conversation apart, far from it. We all had to stick together like glue from now on due to our situation and we had to support each other. Matthias and Berwald seemed like recently reunited brothers and I'd break up their conversation if they needed help.

"Oh, and what oh so amazing reasons do you have?" Emil frowned, folding his arms impatiently. You couldn't blame him to be honest; it was a lot to go through full stop, never mind twenty four hours.

"Halvara refuses point blank to hurt you in any shape or form. Father and Bernard will sympathise for her and convince Markell and Thurston not to. And since she's the only woman there and woman are generally more vulnerable, they are all protective of her in their own shape or form." I was surprised how much I knew about the five of them so suddenly, but when Berwald muttered "Connections", I understood.

"Matthias, Lukas, neither of you have brought anything other than Lukas' revamped Skis- which are really nice by the way!-, do you want to go back to the lodge once we're sorted so you can go and get your things?" Tino asked.

"I keep forgetting that the things won't come to me naturally anymore." Matthias sighed. "Sure, if Berwald doesn't mind driving me back, as long as I get _passenger_ seat."

"Doesn't matter." The Swede muttered, shoving a few hundred Danish Krone's into my hand. Matthias stared as if it were something from another planet. "What's that?" He asked eventually, pointing.

"Money, you use it to exchange it for items that you want." Tino answered, before Berwald muttered that the Finn had played too many video games and could have come up with much better wording. "Oh, and this is the hotel! Another of Ber's Uncles runs it so he's closed it to the public for 'refurbishment' until we find a better settlement for all of us or all this dilemma finally seizes."

"It'll probably be the former." I said.

"Say, we owe a lot to your permanently baby making grandparents, Berwald!"

Berwald had pulled into one of the derelict car park spaces while Tino was telling us about the hotel and loosened his car seat and pushed it as far back as he could into the stupid Dane, trapping his legs.

"I'm going to be legless in a second!" Matthias whined loudly.

I groaned into my hand. "Man up, stupid Dane."

"But Lukas it hurts! Really, really badly! Come on, you know you want to save me from this trap that the evil Berwald Oxenstierna has got me into. Come on, be my hero, pretty please Lukas!" He said, sticking his bottom lip out as far as he could.

"Tough Shit, takes effort." I muttered as I got out of the car after Emil.

The hotel was quite nice to be honest, it did have four stars from what I noted. It also towered over the rest of this part of Copenhagen; whoever had the top floor room would get a great view of Copen- no, _Crapenhagen._

"Aw man, this looks awesome!" Matthias yelled, finally released from his trapped position. Unfortunately (for just him until he started complaning), since he didn't know how the spinning doors were meant to be used, he ran into them and ended up with a bruise forming on the side of his forehead already. All four of us watching snorted.

"So, Berwald." Tino said, changing the conversation. "Is your Uncle going to physically be here or has he let you taken control of the hotel?"

"He said he's left a note." Berwald replied. "And he's refurbished the rooms to fit our nationalities, abilities and interests."

"Sweet!" Matthias said, eventually getting up off the floor as Berwald and Tino, followed by me and Emil finally entered the reception.

In front of the main desk was a whiteboard with two pieces of paper pinned to it, one A3 and one ripped out of a notebook. Berwald took the smaller one first and read it out.

_Dear Berwald, Tino, Matthias, Lukas and Emil, _

_The Hotel is yours, feel free to keep it for as long as you want as I'm thinking of moving back to Sweden to start a business up there. My number is on just inside the rooms on your left if you so need it, and your rooms are on the top floor with nameplates on them for now. I'm sure you'll do fine, you're young men now so that shouldn't be too much of a problem._

"There's a difference between young men and young men who actually _act _like young men." I said, glaring at you can probably guess who. 

"Stop making me feel paranoid, Lukas!" Said person whined.

Emil had already walked off without any of us realising until the door to the stairs slammed shut.

"I know he's had a lot to go through recently but something is really the matter with him…" I muttered. "I'll have to wait until the Russian Group come, then maybe I could ask Katyusha about how she deals with Ivan and Natalya when something's the matter with them…"

"Lukas, I know he's probably mad about what happened to you, but your disappearance isn't what's made him like this. If he was holding a severe grudge to Matthias then maybe, but he isn't. I know I haven't got a sibling so it seems a little weird me giving sibling advice, but it's probably something personal." Tino said.

"I hope so, and I hope it isn't serious either." I said softly before following Matthias who was racing for the stairs.

"Once I've seen my room I'm destroying Lukas' and Berwald's, k you two?"

"No." Berwald said before cutting me off and running after him. For the build he had, he was quite fast like Tino was. I'd never watched him earlier; I was more focused on how pissed Markell and Thurston were going to be at us.

Tino and I followed slowly after, realising that they had all gone up six or seven flights of stairs when there was a pretty fast lift right next to them.

The rooms were amazing. Mine had been put in a mostly red style with some blue and white, the Norwegian flag draped over my bed, and things connected to my ability and interests were scattered around the room.

Since we had nothing better to do, we (well, all of us bar Emil who had shut himself in his room) looked around the rest of the rooms to see what they were like too. Everyone got their own room bar Eduard, Toris and Raivis sharing, as were Katyusha and Natalya, Alfred and Matthew, the UK Brothers and the Italian brothers. But it was obvious by the markings on the walls that Ludwig and Gilbert were _originally _planned to share a room.

Since Emil was still in his room and we couldn't let anyone be by themselves anymore, I stayed at the hotel while Tino and Berwald took Matthias out to buy him some things (Tino had let me use his clothes but Berwald was _never _going to let Matthias borrow his). When I asked if it would be a good idea if I went instead of either of those two, they said that two things: Berwald and I shouldn't be in the same group since we both had abilities we could use to our advantage in a fight (Berwald's ability was he could do anything to protect the rest of us and I could sort of control what the creatures did so I could easily use them to just crush our Killers if needed), and that even though there was three of them and they were advanced while Emil and I were two newbies, they said and I agreed that we would have less hassle with the Killers if they found us. I just hoped they had at least gone elsewhere other than Denmark and weren't threatening the other Supernaturals.

Once the three of them had left, I attempted to try and get Emil to come out of his room or at least let me in or talk through the door. He opened the door before I even knocked surprisingly, before flinging himself on his bed, a bag of half eaten liquorice in his hand. On his bed was his well-used laptop and some notes. He did writing in his spare time, though never let anyone read it.

"What do you want?" He sighed, his typing more interesting than me- his brother who he nearly cried when he found after he disappeared.

"Maybe I want to see my brother because he has locked himself in his room and I'm concerned for you."

He snorted. "Since when have you been concerned for me?"

"I've always been concerned for you, you probably don't remember the first night you were at Father's but I saved your ass and I usually annoy the hell out of him so he doesn't pay so much attention to you."

Emil frowned at his screen before pressing enter and looking up at me. "I hate the fact that I look so much like Halvara…"

I nodded. "I understand why you aren't calling her Mother or anything like that too. I should start calling Father just Lokki."

"Where have Tino, Berwald and Matthias gone?"

"Out to get the stupid Dane some things. Since we can't be alone anymore, we're together as a brotherly team, OK lillebror?"

I thought Emil would frown and said no point blank, but he stared at me for a second, then nodding?

"Já, we'll stay together even if we don't with our parents." He said, again strangely not in his normal irritated mutter. Something must be the matter with him today (though I know obviously there was finding me and the fight, but he was probably in a good mood to top that off since he knew we'd be reunited and stuff). He stuck his hand out, and as I shook it tentatively, he whispered "Big Brother" before shoving me out of the room and slamming the door.

~x~

The next couple of days were boring since there was nothing to do and even with the stories that we all told each other, staying around the same people with hardly any personal space did get boring, especially if you were a loner and respected personal space like I did.

"Hey, Tino, I got something for you."

Tino pricked his ears when Berwald started talking. The two of us were having bagels while Emil and Matthias were still both asleep. I was actually surprised Emil was still in bed at half nine; Father had pushed the 'eight o'clock or you'll be in trouble' routine into us enough. Or there was a chance he was just writing without us annoying him.

"What is it, Ber?"

Tino; whose back had been to the Swede turned around to see the cardboard box that Berwald had in his arms. From some things I had sent to Arthur, I knew that it had gone across via a ferry and had been transported by road. Vlad's just went by air mail since Romania is further than England.

Berwald had placed the box on the floor before it started shaking and a certain canine known as Hanatamago appeared head first out of it. The strange thing I had always thought about Hana was the fact she was at least three years old when Tino had moved to Norway, yet still had the energy of a puppy. Two days ago it was revealed Tino could talk to most animals, Hanatamago being his closest companion and sort of 'guardian'.

While Tino was being reunited with the dog, I went back upstairs to my room to grab something since I _finally _was getting the chance to go out with Emil and get some clothes of my own since I was still sharing Tino's. He didn't mind or anything; I know that if he was mad or annoyed at you, you were fucked, but he'd never done so in my radius. I did know that in his room at the moment were about three pistols and two rifles. The bullets weren't _in _them, of course.

However, as soon as I opened my door, I was soaked.

Someone had decided to leave my door ajar with a bucket so when I opened the door I would be soaked upon entering. And of course, as the Dane started laughing, I knew it was him.

"Matthias you stupid Dane, get out here this instant."

He came out of his own red and white room, panting from all his laughter. "It wasn't my idea, I swear down on my…someone alive I like's life?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well they're about to die then."

"Not really." Emil said, opening the door to his blue room slightly. "Since even though it was Matthias who put it up, I told him to do it."

"You were still involved, so their death is going to be painful." I muttered to Matthias, before turning to Emil who grinned before slamming his door again.

Luckily I had one set of clothes spare from a day I ended up wearing one lot twice. I don't know why Tino actually had so many clothes; it wasn't as if we had no washing machine.

I sighed and said "Come on Emil, let's go shopping" in the most sarcastic tone I could muster, followed by "I may get you some water for _yourself_ if you're good."


	10. Chapter 10

**I wrote quite a bit of this by hand back when I was working on about Chapter 7 on the Computer. Also, NaNoWriMo! I'm doing this so expect some more updates throughout the month! Hopefully long ones like this over 7000 one too!**

**I'm going to be introducing the other groups as they come over to Denmark for the next lot of Chapters, so I'll start introducing the other characters and their abilities etc.**

My name is Eduard von Bock, or, especially now, I'm usually just referred to as 'The Estonian Supernatural', 'Eesti Supernatural', or whatever it happens to be in your native tongue.

Being a Supernatural isn't all that bad to be honest once you've got used to your ability being extremely unstable and unpredictable at times, as well as the fact you automatically become a reject from society. With how dull and bland normal humans are, it's much better once you've found your fellow Supernaturals, who usually have such vibrant unique personalities that you won't get bored of them. At least you feel like you belong there instead of just getting looked at permanently as if you've grown another head, which can feel really offensive. Other times it's just hilarious to see their dumbfounded faces when they see how amazing talented you are compared to them.

My ability was pretty irritating at times when it wasn't needed, but extremely useful when it was- and not to brag, but probably one of the most beneficial for myself and the other Supernaturals, be them in the Russian Group or not.

My mind was wired up and worked just like the Internet. Since the Internet stored everything nowadays, I was near enough a genius, a second Einstein if you will. Need to Google something? Don't waste your time, I'll already know the answer to your problem. Your 10 Notifications on Facebook? Your one friend shared a photo while another updated a status. Offer me money and I'll _consider _telling you the other eight.

To be honest, finding the rest of my 'Supernatural Group' was hardly difficult.

Toris is my older cousin, who lived in Lithuania back when we were younger (and that felt like eternities ago now). Ivan, Natalya and Katyusha were siblings who found out they were Supernaturals before they had even registered that they were out their mother's womb. I'm not so sure how they found Raivis…though I think Katyusha may have said something about finding him in a Latvian Orphanage. Thinking of that, I'm 99.682% sure that's the case.

We were known generally as the 'Russian Group', even though theoretically the 'Soviet Group' would have worked out more appropriate. Ivan was the only Russian and Katyusha the only other to have lived there, but we just seemed to live with it, I was the only one who had even brought it up. Ivan then started scaring the hell out of me so it was never mentioned again.

The Russian Group were currently staying in a hotel right in the heart of Copenhagen, Denmark.

With an explanation, it did make more sense than it sounded, honestly. Ivan had given me access to the groups email since he never checked it and my brain automatically notified me when there was a message (His actual email was the bit that I found the dodgiest- IvanNatalyaKatyushaTorisEduardRaivis . First of all, how did he actually get all of our names to fit without going over some sort of word limit? Secondly, probably because the people who actually made the domain were permanently drunk on vodka. I hate to stereotype, but the company were Russian…)

Apparently, our 'Killers', who didn't want to kill us but just simply torture us (which was probably worse), had all formed an alliance. All 51 of them. So we, the Supernaturals, had formed out own Alliance. All 51 of us. Their base was in New York, despite them regularly making appearances around Europe, since they were all around the world like we are, and our was in Denmark as the Nordic Group were the most…unprepared for what was about to happen. Lukas and Emil, the Norwegian and Icelandic Supernaturals only just found out who they were and were confirmed a couple of days back and Matthias, the Dane, had been bound to the forest at the Local Ski Resort and was only freed yesterday.

We were all going to meet together one group at the time. We would join the Nordic Group tomorrow now all five of them were united, and the other 40 Supernaturals would follow suit.

To be honest, I was kind of nervous. I had spoken to the majority of the Supernaturals via phone or speaking without a camera but bar vaguely seeing the ones that Ivan brought to his deceased parent's old left-to-ruin home that had been given to him and his sisters, the only one I had met physically was Tino- The Finnish Supernatural. I lived in Finland for a brief period of time when we were four or five, and like almost all children do, we became the best of friends. I hadn't spoken to him for almost a year as Berwald- The Swede- was the one who usually picked up the phone (even though he never even spoke), but our friendship remained strong and it would be interesting to see him after thirteen years.

In case Matthias' or anyone else's Killer happened to be here, we weren't allowed to go in groups of less than three as a precaution (unfortunately this wasn't possible for the Nordics, so they had to be even more sensitive to their surroundings than the rest of us). Ivan, Katyusha and Raivis had gone for a little sightseeing while Toris, Natalya and myself remained in the Hotel.

Ivan got us three rooms in a pretty cheap hotel for us before we joined the Nordic's tomorrow. A bunk and a single room for 'The Baltic Trio' (I had bottom bunk, Raivis had top and Toris was enjoying the space for once since as we were so poor we had to share a double bed between an eighteen, seventeen and fifteen year old and it was _so awkward_). A twin room for 'Kat and Nat'. A double room for himself. Now I actually had space to breath I didn't mind sharing. Toris was more of a brother than a cousin and after a couple of years together I found out Raivis was my half-brother.

Luckily for Raivis, since Ivan treated him like he was a baby as he was the youngest he didn't have to endure anything that Toris and I did when we were children. He still didn't even know what sex was, and he couldn't have accessed himself as he never used the computer as it was all in Estonian for my benefit. Toris and I were trying to think of a less mind scarring way to show him that what Toris and I had to endure when Ivan told, well showed us. I was eight, Toris nine and Ivan just let us sit on his lap before saying "You two will be at this soon enough, so I might as well show you so you're aware." Before pressing play to the most gross and disgusting porn he could probably find. I was still not even in a relationship, but I'm not so sure about Toris because the Polish Supernatural 'Totes has the hots for the cutie'.

"I hate you both so I'm going downstairs."

Natalya was a weird but interesting sort of girl. She's seventeen, the same age as me and a year younger than Toris. Even as the Belarusian Supernatural she didn't act a mature age, even now as a young adult. She automatically hated you if you weren't family, especially if you were male. And it was so blatantly obvious that _he _had the hots for her and was totally head over heels for her I'm surprised that she hadn't tried to morph into his Killer just to terrify him so he'd never come near her again.

"I'm just saying, I think it would be better if we found a picture of someone on the Internet of any random person for you to morph into in case a Killer just so happens to be nearby." I said, pulling my laptop in case she actually agreed. She was quite a go solo person when her brother wasn't around, so it would be highly unlikely.

"Whatever. I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to use the toilet in my room as I really need a piss and yours smells like one of you had diarrhoea in it. Bye, losers." As soon as she left, I pressed the on button.

"I'm going to find the fattest, ugliest man to ever put his face onto the Internet."

"No, Eduard! You can't do that to a beautiful woman like Natalya!"

See what I mean?

"Think Logically Toris- Since she's so beautiful in _your _eyes, then making her ugly will make her less obvious to the Killers. Now, how shall I word this for Google Images?" Toris tried to look at what I was doing but I sat right in the corner that the bed was on so he couldn't. Poor, poor Toris, he couldn't protect his crush.

"Why do you have a crush on Natalya anyway?" I asked as I scrolled through the search 'Overweight Bald Men'.

Toris turned bright red. "She'll come in in a minute and with my bad luck it'll be at the wrong time!"

"Toris, did you forget that your Supernatural Ability is to predict the near future?"

"I-it messes up when I'm nervous! That's the flaw!"

All of us had a flaw in our ability. Mine was it didn't work when I had dodgy or no WiFi connection close and strong enough to me.

"When does your ability _actually _work then?" I said, smiling smugly.

"H-hey! It's not my fault!" He whined.

"Who's is it then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, still focused on the screen rather than him sat halfway down my bed cross legged, pouting slightly.

"Whatever you're talking about, it better not be about me. I managed to morph my knives so I wouldn't be caught by the airport. I've got three- you can share the one for your throat and since I'm in a nice mood today, I'll let you have one each for when I chop off your dicks."

Yes, Natalya- The Belarusian Supernatural who could morph herself and things she made contact with to anything she could see- was in a pretty good mood for her today. Usually she would already have the knives in place.

"Eeek! We weren't talking about anyone Natalya! Eduard was just being mean to me…"

"You'd better not be lying to me Laurinaitis." Toris flinched at the use of his surname. "And von Bock, stop humming you bastard."

"I hum a lot, it's natural."

"Well stop it before your vocal chords come out in the process of your throat being slit."

"It takes six weeks to change a habit, Natalya."

"Make it six hours, no, six _seconds, _you smartass. Anyway, have you got a picture?"

I showed it to her and she gave me a very dirty look. "Have fun picking that one, eh von Bock?"

"With your long hair and slim figure, I didn't want the Killers to look for that, that's why I chose a slightly overweight bald man."

"I one hundred percent totally believe you." She said, her voice dripping with an icily tone. "I guess it'll have to do."

"I'm not trying to get you to kill me, but have you got the hang of your boobs this time?" I never had this confidence with Ivan, but Natalya was all threaten and no action. I'd know her long enough to confirm that.

"Da, I have, you _perverted bastard._ You should know after living with two women that you never ask woman about their boobs. Would you like it if I suddenly asked you your dick size and if you refused to say, then I'd drag you into the middle of the city and chop it off for entertainment?"

"No no no no no! I'm not implying that! I'm just surprised it took so long for Lukas and Emil to notice. A man as skinny as you doesn't even have moobs."

"Are you implying I have massive tits?!"

"Nothing of the sort, Natalya. I'm just saying that women have bigger boobs that men do moobs, it's general logic really." I don't know why, but Toris always found 'moobs' a hilarious word, and always started laughing.

"What's so funny, Toris?" Natalya turned on him, and his snorting turned automatically into awkward laughing as if he had just told a joke the other person didn't find funny.

"Oh! Just something I thought of in my head…"

"Keep it in your head next time." She frowned. "I'm going downstairs, there might be some people that are actually decent other than you two weirdoes."

Natalya slammed the door and stormed downstairs three floors to reach the dining room or reception, whichever she ended up choosing was highly irrelevant to my currently life so I wasn't bothered.

~x~

"So what do you think of Denmark, Rai Rai?"

"Oh, yeah, I like it! It's my first time somewhere other than Russia and Latvia, which I don't even remember, so it's a nice change!"

If Ivan wasn't so scary I'd tell him that I thought something suspicious was going on.

My name is Raivis Galante and I'm a fifteen year old Latvian who grew up in Russia and is currently in Denmark. I would say my life is pretty uneventful, but it really isn't compared to a normal humans.

"Is something the matter Rai Rai?" Oh, and Ivan had this _really _annoying habit of calling me Rai Rai. I hadn't said anything though, he does this really creepy thing making this 'KolKol' noise which basically means run or die.

"I just have this really bad feeling that someone's watching us, that's all. It's probably nothing."

Even though Ivan's Supernatural Ability was Temperature and Weather Control (so he usually made it about twice as cold as freezing Russian already is), he also had this habit of his eyes changing colour. They were usually violet, but went blue when he was more serious and less sadistic.

"Raivis," Oh, and he went to my full name too. "Knowing the situation we're in right now, it's probably not nothing. You stay right here in my eyeline while I got and find Katyusha."

Ivan walked off to one of the shops a little way down the road to find his elder sister, and I could see him the whole time bar when he walked into one of the shops which must have been where Katyusha was- I think it was a coffee shop.

I thought about going to follow him as he couldn't see me and I was pretty vulnerable with it being a Capital full of people.

With my bad luck, Rayman, Tomas and Egor had to pick the exact moment I was about to walk to catch me.

Tomas and Egor towered over me, both about six foot tall. Their appearances were both strikingly similar to their Supernaturals, bar their hair and eye colour. While Toris had green eyes and brown hair, Tomas had black hair and red eyes, and Eduard's light brown hair and blue-violet eyes were a little more similar to Eduard's, bar the fact he had been scarred several times on the face, including one which must have given him Acquired Monocular Vision, as it had gone an unnaturally light blue while the other one was a more normal colour.

Rayman was slightly taller than me despite us both being the same age near enough, and had a knife at my throat, not reacting to my eyes crossing to watch his every move and the heaving of my chest. Rayman had dark brown hair and green eyes, contrasting my light brown and blue.

The thing I had always found weird about the Baltic Killers was they had no individuality. They always wore the same clothes and had the same emotionless face behind them. But what made it even harder was the three of them were three of the most dangerous Killer's. Rayman is one of the World's Youngest Hitmen, Tomas prefers a slow, painful death and Egor has been known to electrocute to kill as well as killing…innocent babies. It makes me feel like I'm about to puke just thinking of it.

"You're alone." I was so close to fainting right now, especially Rayman- the ringleader at that- started speaking, withdrawing the knife but keeping it about halfway between the two of us. "Why."

I couldn't open my mouth without feeling like I would puke over their black suits, which would almost guarantee being strapped up to one of Egor's high voltage machines.

"Speak." Tomas said, drawing his own knife, Egor following suit. Behind Rayman, Tomas shoved Egor to the other side of my Latvian counterpart before growling "You know you need to go onto the right side otherwise you could easily get attacked on your blind side."

_I'd better tell Eduard so he can spread the word in case they attack anyone else, _I thought, my face not showing anything off.

Luckily I'd been able to hold back my ability for long enough and it didn't seem like it was about to kick in. My own ability was to shift my height. Generally it shrunk me but sometimes I grew. I tried to do it so I'd gain a couple of inches in general, but it shrunk me even more so now I was about two inches shorter than I should be. Ah, I was so nervous!

"It'll be over in five minutes." Rayman said, twisting his knife slightly so the light glinted on it. "No-one will hear a thing because you're _so quiet_."

I bit my lip and gulped. These are the times that shrinking could become my advantage. Bar having a good chance of nearly getting trod on several times, I could run to Ivan without them being able to see me, climb up him by his ear and tell him.

"Bad idea, Ray." Egor grunted. "Supernaturals are physically weak."

Rayman sighed. "Which one of you giants brought that box of stuff I gave you?"

"I did." Tomas said. "And we're average, pipsqueak."

"Shut up and just give me the goddamn box." Rayman said, sticking his right hand out expectedly.

Tomas somehow managed to get a knife underneath it and when he passed it, it went quite deep into my counterpart's hand.

"You will pay for that." Rayman said, looking to his left, not caring about the blood dripping fairly heavily from his hand. I discreetly followed his eye-line to see it was on an alley almost in line with us. I gulped again. "Don't struggle and it'll take less time." He assured before going behind my back, turning me and slowly walking me there with his hands still securely on my back.

_Mans Dievs…_

~x~

"Maybe I'll actually find someone decent to talk to other that those two idiots." I said, drinking some of the cheap juice one of the hotel managers was giving everyone.

I entered the dining room where some sort of weird magician was doing some entertainment. Nowhere near Supernatural quality, but it'd be fun just to watch him look like a fool compared to what those Kirkland lot can do.

It was laid back, so I wouldn't be stared at if I stood looking around too long. I just had to check that Natasha, Ion and Katia weren't in the room. I know I should look for Egor, Tomas and Rayman, but they'd already be on top of me now and I was more used to them as they were all a bit simple minded. A bit being generous.

Katia was probably the easiest to find as she was the loudest compared to Natasha and Ion. I'd never heard Ion speak and I'd met him quite a few times and Natasha spoke so quietly it was hard to hear her, especially if there was a room of 200 people chattering and muttering, ignoring the man presenting his show. Unless Ion was suffering from his bipolar disorder, then he'd be easy to find.

Katia's extremely mean spirited and harsh, usually yelling at her siblings as if they're her slaves, even though Ion is probably a lot more physically stronger with his build and could easily hit her. I kind of felt sorry for my Counterpart only in the way her elder siblings were both mentally unstable and since her father died before she was born and her mother died giving birth to her then she must have been raised by her siblings.

Trying to find Katia and Natasha's blonde hair and Ion's black hair was unsuccessful. They weren't here.

Or so I thought. They weren't in the room, they were right behind me.

Ion was the one at the front, his eyes lulled a bit as if he'd just taken a fag or something. Big Brother didn't smoke, so it was possible.

Katia was dragging Natasha away from something. I think it was this little puppy toy that they had on the desk; Natasha was a big softy for cute things, well, she was a softy full stop.

"Supernatural." Ion grunted, which brought Katia's attention. "Natalya." And there goes Natasha.

My mind went fuzzy, and then I had a moment of realisation. "You were wearing a wig and eye contacts and drugged my drink, didn't you?!" I said to Ion.

"Maybe." He grunted, as I started to get less aware of the surroundings. He grabbed my wrist but I was still strong enough to smack him with force.

His hand went straight to his cheek.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Natalya." He stated before pulling a knife out.

"Try it, you really don't want to." I knew I didn't have the effort to fight back, but to threaten him was close enough. I wouldn't let them see me as weak like my counterpart is.

"This won't be hard." Ion said before dragging me into the staff toilet, Katia on guard and Natasha still fangirling over the things sprawled around the receptionist's desk. "This won't be hard at all."

~x~

"Raivis?! Raivis?!"

I'd found Katyusha, who'd made conversation with the man selling coffee as she was the only customer and he originally came from Moscow so he was teaching her some important Danish phrases and some tips to get around the town. When I told her I left Raivis vulnerable she actually _slapped _me and then dragged us out, apologising profusely. She did get a big shirty again when we found no sight of him again, but I told her not to apologise once she stopped. Raivis, Toris and Eduard were just the same family as my sisters, though not biologically.

"Oh, please. That can't be who I think it is…"

"What are you talking about, sestra?"

"Those two man standing by the ally, the one smoking and the one covered in scars with glasses…that's Tomas and Egor…"

I sort of snapped. The only times that the Baltic Killers had attacked we had backup, but poor little Rai Rai couldn't fight, and his ability couldn't work very well when he was panicky. That must have meant Rayman had taken Raivis down that alley, and the things Rayman could do were brutal.

I grabbed Katyusha's hand before storming over to where the two taller Baltics were, Tomas glaring at me and Egor's one eye was. The other went the opposite direction.

"Where. Is. Raivis."

"Dunno. Rayman took him down there." Tomas said shrugging, before taking a deep drag and blowing it straight into my face.

I wasn't one for random violence, but I punched Tomas hard in the nose and kneed him near the groin area, making him slump. Katyusha would usually gasp if I did something like that, but to be honest, she just wanted us to get to Raivis faster so she just watched.

I turned to Egor. "Are you going to act the same was as you do your comrade or do you want me to blind your other eye?"

Egor didn't say anything; he put his hand by his mouth and dragged his hand across as if he were closing a zip.

I groaned and shoved him out of the way before walking a couple of paces down the alley, my hand around Katyusha's tightly. The place was derelict as it was for the backs of shops, so I took a quick look around to find nothing.

"It's not one of those cliché kidnaps. I've killed enough to know where to hide someone effectively. Not one of the corpses has been found."

I turned my eyes onto Rayman, his dull green eyes staring down from the top of a building that had been long closed by the look of the interior. He swung his legs slightly before saying. "Only difference is my stupid counterpart isn't dead, just unconscious and injured. Nothing worse than you did to Tomas back there. I have to say, you look strong but you're still stronger than you look."

"Rayman, for the sake of your own benefit, you'd find it much more beneficial just to tell us where Raivis is without a hassle. Katyusha's Supernatural Ability is to Teleport, so I could easily get up there and just punch that smirk off your face and you might learn to fly until you reach the floor."

"Supernaturals are just people who think they're better than they are and they deserve to be punished."

"Katyusha, are you going to join me?"

"I'll try and find him since Eduard attached those things so we could find each other. Have you got those earplugs so I can tell you anything that happens?"

"Right here, sestra." I said, holding up mine and another one which was a spare. "If Raivis doesn't have his own, give him this. It may be a bit big for his ears, but if he knows anything that he's heard or he's conscious and has worse injuries than what Rayman's told us, get him to talk to me. A little cocky fifteen year old like Rayman should be easy to finish off, so I might be able to catch up with you."

"Oh Ivan, remember he's killed before." Katyusha said, kissing my forehead somehow despite our large height difference.

"I'm ready and experienced, he probably has just killed defenceless boys who had messed around with him and he didn't like it." I said. "And I know that if I don't win, you and Raivis could be put in danger. Egor could come and get you, but just know not to go near electricity if he's involved. He can only kill with electrocution, he had no experience with weaponry.

Katyusha nodded. "I can fight if I need to, little brother. I just think that negotiating and peace are generally a better way to act."

"You have a good way of thinking." I smiled softly, hugging her. "I'd better get going before you know who gets even madder and just throws his knife at us while we hug."

"I'll teleport you and then try and find him." Katyusha agreed. "Oh, Ivan, is this necessary?"

"Probably not, but it's life." I said, before she gave me a crystal she had been given for teleporting to others to get me up on top of the roof.

I'm surprised that Rayman hadn't got a migraine or some sort of headache up here, I was already. Rayman stood hunched forward a bit, his hands out in a position he could have easily grabbed my knives as an advantage. Unfortunately for him, we were going to have a bit of a plot twist, and I don't think he was going to approve.

"So Rayman, how's the killing going on?"

"Do not distract me, Ivan Braginski, Ion's an idiot and I don't even know how he _deserves _to be the leader of our group, so I'll see no loss in your death. But you're oh so precious about my counterpart, so you _wouldn't dream _of killing me. I can see it in your eyes. Supernaturals are so emotional, and emotions are for the weak."

"So why do you kill?" I backfired. "For pleasure, of seeing people scream, of seeing them dead, of getting _money _when you should be _behind bars_?"

"Shut up, your spontaneous speeches don't impress me, they just make you look weak." He said, pulling out a gun, smirking slightly.

Most Killers just threatened, but I see what Rayman meant when he didn't care for Ion, he shot me and it was just inches off being fatal and killing me. I bit my tongue in panic and now blood was dripping from the left hand side of my chest and the right hand side of my mouth.

I was also had stumbled and tripped backwards, and now my head was hanging off the edge of the building. I panicked again slightly but had this one under control.

Though this would probably startle the two members of public, two men were carrying a mattress directly where I'd fall if I pushed myself off a bit more if I did it in 3…2…1.

I pushed myself off, plummeting about twenty feet until smashing into the mattress. The man at the front hadn't seen anything so dropped it at my weight, while the one at the back was so shocked at what happened he dropped it because of seeing me.

I started coughing blood, and when they saw Rayman leaning over the edge of the building, they frowned.

"Did you push him off, scamp?"

"No, he's suicidal! I swear!"

"You know, I recognise that face from when I went to see my mother in Latvia."

I saw Rayman's lips move as he cursed under his breath. The man at the front made sure that Rayman didn't suddenly take off (and surprisingly, the Latvian was very calm and quiet- neither in a negative way either) as the man at the back called the police and asked if I needed an ambulance after he started panicking over the bullet wound. I denied the offer as it healed over quickly from my Supernatural abilities just as my earplug started making the noises of someone turning it on.

"_Found…is this on? Found Raivis. He's in a bad condition. How are you?"_

"Good news." I said under my breath so neither men heard me. "I saw two men carrying a mattress and pushed myself off at the right timing so I'd land on it. Rayman didn't expect it so when the two men looked up to see what happened, one recognised him as a hitman so now the Police is coming."

"_That's great news! Raivis isn't hospitalised bad, but he'll need to rest until we meet the Nordic's tomorrow. He's taken a blow to the head and he's writhing as soon as I try to pick him up. I hope he's not suffering from concussion or a seizure or-"_

"He'll be fine, sestra. Rai Rai is just sickly, can you think of a time he's ever got severely injured in battle training and _not _been better within two or three days."

"_I understand...it's just scary to see him. He's starting to co-operate a bit and trying to get up with support…he's up. I'll get him out now. Are you still in the alley?"_

"Da. And by the looks of it, Tomas is better and he and Igor have showed up, just as the Police have, and the Police are holding suspicions against them as well."

"_Supernaturals- 1, Killers- 0" _I could hear her chuckle, before she gasped. _"Oh, no!"_

"Sestra?"

"_Please, please, please mean that Natasha, Katia and Ion are staying wherever their current location is rather than them attacking Toris, Eduard and Natalya."_

I shook my head. "I'm with you on that. Hopefully they're more secure and safe there so they'll have a harder time getting to them if they _are _there."

Katyusha made a slight whining noise, before muttering. _"Raivis is gaining some consciousness. I'm just coming out of the building now." _

And as she said this, the door opened and she came out, holding Raivis bridal style, he flopping like a rag doll. He had taken a really strong blow to the back of his head, his mousy brown hair stained red from the drying blood, and he also had several bruises and his trousers cut off at the knee. He was also muttering incomprehensibly in his unconscious state.

"Ivan, what happened?!"

Katyusha had now seen the now nearly healed bullet mark and almost dropped Raivis in shock. Luckily she didn't, otherwise he'd probably in even more agony than he was now, unless another one of the natural Supernatural upsides kicked in- Natural Painkillers. I stopped feeling the bullet, still wedged in about the time I hit the mattress. Now it was just itchy.

"Rayman shot me. It's fine now, just a little bit itchy."

The police, after sorting out Tomas and Egor, another group going after Rayman, came to question the two of us, as well as the two men moving the mattress. I wonder if this brought a bit of flare into their lives since I saw from their badges it was their work- well, once the initial shock had gone.

Katyusha gently passed Raivis to me as she got her phone out. "I'm going to try and call Eduard to see if anything's gone on."

I nodded as Raivis grabbed hold of my shirt, now making slight groaning noises.

"Rai Rai? Is there a light behind the shutters?"

"Eurgh…" He moaned, before his right eye slowly fluttered open. "Wait, where am I and why are you carrying me?!"

"Before I answer, do you remember anything?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember some of it. You went to find Kat and then these three men surrounded me, I can't remember their faces or what happened after though."

"It was Tomas, Egor and Rayman. I don't know what happened but you've had your trousers cut and the back of your head's taken a nasty blow though. Good news though- I had a bit of a battle with Rayman and with the commotion caused, the police are taking the three of them to prison for questioning!"

Raivis grabbed onto me even more tightly. "I'm not sure whether it would be a good idea to try and stand."

"If you want to try, I'll support your weight in case you can't?" I offered. Since he hadn't taken an injury to his legs, it was possible he could walk, but just in case he felt sick or a bit unstable, it was better to test before anything happened.

One of the policemen came up to Raivis then, the man taller than me towering over him as I supported him, letting go after he got himself sorted. "So you're the boy that Mr. Garenta here attacked? How is your state of health?"

"I feel fine but I don't remember what happened after the three cornered me and the back of my head bled."

"Mr. Garenta stated he hit you with some sort of pole, do you feel any severe pain or anything coming from the area he hit you?"

"Not really, it's just numb and buzzing a little."

He turned to me then. "And you are the other man who he attacked? The one that we got a tip off with?"

"Da," I started. "He shot me here though I don't think it was a proper bullet." I lied. "He didn't push me off the building or anything like that, I did that myself. I saw the men with the mattress so used it as an escape route.

"I understand Mr. Braginski." The Policeman stated. "Did you get any injuries during the fall that you have currently on your body that are not the works of Mr Garenta?"

"My necks gone a bit stiff but other than that I don't think anything's happened that has physically left a mark." I said.

"We are also a bit suspicious on what to do with you on your attacks to Mr Lorundartus. They aren't severe injuries but he is complaining of light-headedness and pain to the stomach. I do understand though it was self-defence and in order to protect Mr Galante from them. We're just assessing the injuries of Mr Lorundartus and Van Beckson's reporting's to see what we should do with you."

In the end I got off innocent luckily, but as soon as the Police decided, Katyusha dragged me away.

"Things have taken a turn for the worse. Natalya went down to the reception on her own and she's been attacked by Ion and Natasha and Katia are there as well. We have to get back there and help her."

~x~

"Bastards, I sent a warning to you both but you just didn't have to register it, did you?"

Natalya…

I'm Toris, by the way. I'm eighteen, Lithuanian, somehow alive and a Supernatural. I live with my cousin Eduard, his half-brother Raivis, Ivan and his sisters, Katyusha and oh…Natalya.

I'd never met someone quite like her. She was almost bipolar at times, she'd be stubborn and independent one minute and then emotional and all over you the next. You just had to take a guess by looking at her face which one you were going to get.

And now she was in neither, she was in pain more than anything. She was holding her arm heavily as it limped at her side and she also looked worn out in general.

"Natalya?" Eduard asked, shutting his laptop.

"I got strangled and my head smashed around, then had my skin slit in several areas, before you ask. I made the warning loud enough, I got shoved into the staff toilet so I tried to flush the toilet, rattle the bar the spare ones were on, anything to get your attention but none of it worked and you just ignored me. Big surprise."

"Go and lie down on my bed." I said softly, sympathising. She looked as if she wasn't going to, but then obliged and tried to get the furthest away she could from my clothes sprawled out from yesterday's journey from Moscow. "And now tell us what happened."

"What happened was I saw this crappy entertainment thing so I went to go and have a look for a laugh to see how pathetic human magicians were. Of course I looked for the six of them, it was highly likely that the Baltic's would take so long so I looked more for Ion, Natasha and Katia. When I saw they weren't in the room and turned around naturally, the three were behind me- Natasha at the desk distracted with Katia and Ion the one focused on attacking me. Ion managed to trap me in the staff toilets and this shit happened, it's all your fault to be honest."

"How is it our fault when we were in here and you went on your own? Toris could have at least tried to predict what would happen before you just went down there!"

"Eduard, shut up, you're not my mother!" Natalya hissed. "And before you try and do some crappy first aid on me, I've near enough healed so don't do anything."

"I know you'll tell us if you find something to be the matter Natalya, so if you want treatment, I'll give you it. If you don't, I won't." I said, just as someone started knocking frantically at the door.

"I'll get it." Eduard said, putting his laptop gently next to where he had been sat procrastinating over something and walking over to open the door. "Katyusha?! Is something the matter?"

"Where's Natalya?!"

"She's here. How did you know about what happened?"

"Because Kat actually pays attention when I send a signal to her, unlike you two useless Baltic retards."

"Natalya, that language isn't necessary, I'm sure Toris and Eduard were working on something else and to be honest, it's going to help you with your independent fighting."

Natalya sulked a bit, before Ivan came in, his hand around Raivis' shaking one. "We had a bit of a scenario as well with the three Baltics, so we were just a bit on the edge of whether the other three would protect their own area like you three were or they were elsewhere and maybe had found you. Unfortunately it was the latter."

"Technically it could have been both." Eduard said. "They might be staying here as well just to fool us before we get to the safety of joining the other Supernaturals. That's probably what they're doing- harassing us until we get the support we need to overpower them. Anyway, Raivis, have your healing senses kicked in yet?"

"Y-yeah, bar the dried blood on the back of my head and the scratches there's nothing. I'm going to have a shower to try and get the blood out as it's making my hair go all hard and horrible."

"Just tell me if you need help, Rai Rai!" Ivan yelled as the Latvian started to shut the door, and I could near enough feel the heat from Raivis' cheeks. He wasn't as paranoid as most teenagers with having to share a lot of personal things and space with us, but he still was going through that stage. It was kind of cute seeing him in such a flustered state sometimes.

"Ivan, did you get _shot_?" Eduard asked, looking over his glasses at the red mark and the bloody hole that ripped through Ivan's shirt.

"Da, it doesn't hurt either. I'll probably wait until later to take some painkillers and try to get the bullet out, I should be able to with some tweezers as it's quite a thin bullet. One to prove a point rather than to injure and kill, by looks and feel of it."

"You're going to get blood everywhere and you'll be in severe pain just pulling it out." Katyusha said to Ivan, just as any big sister would to a little brother. "I'm going to take you to hospital now, they know how to sort it our professionally."

"Kat, I don't need to have an operation to have it taken out, I'll be fine. You haven't been shot as many times as I have so you probably don't know how easy it is." Ivan said, sitting so close to me on my bed he was practically on my lap, Natalya (who had stayed sat next to me, I was so happy!) grabbing tightly onto his arm in the process. She was always so creepily obsessed with him.

We ended up changing the conversation while Raivis was still in the bathroom, eventually getting out of the shower-bath and putting his head in the sink. It still had dyed his hair red slightly at the back, and in the end he came out in defeat.

Ivan left first, followed by Natalya to try and get the bullet out, Katyusha worrying as much as she always did into her hands. You couldn't blame her, we were playing a very dangerous and violent game here.

In the end she left as well, and after a little bit of her wailing because of so much blood, they settled down and the three of us tried to go to sleep as well.

"Raivis, you're sure you're alright."

"Fine, this bloods just annoying."

"If you get into pain again just…wake us up, OK?" I said.

"OK, good night."

"Night."


End file.
